Shadows From My Past
by AquaM
Summary: Alice sees someone coming to live with the Cullen's. Little did she know that their guest was Jasper's best friend back in Texas! Who is she? Why is she here? Who changed her? And why? Book #1 in the Shadows From My Past Saga! Read Today!
1. Complicated

_Shadows from the Past_

Hey! This is my 3rd fic! Enjoy!!! Also, sorry if some of Jasper's story is wrong. I tried my best!

**A/N Hey it's me! I had to make some changes because, someone pointed some errors I made! So thank you to that person! You know who you are! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: All of the Twilight characters belong to S. Meyer! Although, I will be throwing a few of my own characters in!**

_**Jasper's POV**_

My past has always been...... complicated. I was born in Texas, in the year of 1843. When I was sixteen, almost seventeen, I decided to join the Confederates States Calvary and fight in the War between the States. I had to lie about my age, but since I looked older than I really was, I got away with it.  
Due to my extremely charismatic personality, I ascended through the ranks quickly. I was perfectly happy. I had power over soldiers. I was at the top of my game. But I should have known it would come to an end. I always had this feeling I was being watched. Turned out, I was. Maria had been watching me for weeks on end. Watching me gain power, after power.  
Finally, she chose to strike. And in 1863, I was changed. I remember the pain like it was yesterday. The burn that felt like fire scorching your veins. The burn in the back of your throat that's always there. I hated it. But Maria helped me through it. She told me of her plans to claim territory in Mexico City and how she needed my help. And that's how it started. She would make the newborns, we would train them, I would keep them in order, and my least favorite job; I would kill the vampires when they were no longer needed. I hated it. I could feel their emotions as I led them to the death room. Fear, agony, misery. All mixed together. I killed hundreds. Not caring whose life I'd just taken. Maria praised me, and I worshiped her. I fought along side her, and she me. But like I said before, all good things come to an end. Our power began to fade, which meant losing control over the newborns, which than led to many fights among ourselves that I had to take care of. And after a while I got tired of this lifestyle, so I left Maria and her to sisters. I went out into the world. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go or do, but I had to start somewhere. So I ran.  
I joined up with Peter and Charlotte. They were more than happy for me to join them, but after a while, I just got tired of killing humans to live. My power to feel another's emotions didn't help much either. So I, once again, ran.  
I ran all the way to Philadelphia. That's where I met her.

I remember the night like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

I felt the urge to go into a small diner on the corner, and being the man that I am, I went with my gut feeling. I entered the diner, the smell of humans bombing me. I looked around and noticed that the restaurant was half empty. I glanced around looking at the people that were in there: a young, blond waitress, an elderly man and woman, a man in a business suit, and then my eyes fell on the girl walking toward me. She was beautiful. Her short, spiky hair was raven black. Her skin, chalky white.  
I knew this angel had to be vampire, but her eyes were the wrong color. I'd always seen vampires with either crimson or black eyes. The beauty before me had eyes the color of honey in the sunlight. She was so tiny, I was surprised. She looked delicate. Fragile. Like even the slightest touch would break her.  
She bounded over to me with grace I didn't think was possible. She was so graceful, it looked like she was dancing. Her emotions a mix of happiness and excitement. I'd never felt these emotions before. They were foreign to me she reached me, she spoke.

"You've kept me waiting long enough!" her voice was the sound of bells, ringing on Sunday. So melodic.

Not wanting to embarrass her or myself, I bowed and and simply said, "I'm sorry ma'am."

She giggled, a sound of wind chimes. She extended her hand to me and without thinking, I took it.

She led me through the door back into the night. We started running through the dimly lit streets, neither of us saying anything. Finally I broke the silence.

"How is that you know my name, yet I don't know yours?" she giggled, once again, dazzling me.

"You know how some vampires are born with an ability?" she asked, her eyes never leaving my face. I nodded, urging her to continue. A couple of seconds, she did.

"Well, my ability is to see the future," she explained. Well that explained a lot!

"So that's how you knew I would be at the diner," I was mystified. My little angel had a gift. "So don't take this the wrong way, but..." I wasn't sure how to continue. I had to my angel's name. Apparently she knew mine, and this advantage was starting to get annoying. She obviously knew what I was trying to ask.

"My name is Alice!" she said with a smile. "Mary Alice Brandon, actually. But I prefer Alice."

Beautiful! The name was perfect for her. But I couldn't help but wonder why she dragging me somewhere. I mean, I just met her, for pete's sake!  
She could obviously feel that I was starting to get uncomfortable so she started explaining.

"You see, I had a vision not to long ago about a handsome, blond man named Jasper. He would come to a diner and then he and I would go meet a vegetarian, vampire family called the Cullen's, who would take us in," she explained as she turned her attention back to the road. We stopped for about two seconds and then she drug me to the forest, then started running full speed, with me right behind her.

"Hang on a sec!" I said, stopping dead in my tracks. She stopped and walked back to me at a human's pace.

"What?" she asked, cocking her head to one side, her hands on her hips. She looked absolutely adorable.

_Focus, Jasper! _I mentally yelled at myself. "What do you mean 'vegetarian' vampire?" I asked, puzzled.

She laughed at my expression. "It means they only drink the blood of animals," she explained.

I was overjoyed! Finally, vampires who didn't make me feel like a monster.

"Are you still coming?" she whispered looking at the ground. I must have given her the wrong idea.

I sighed. "I'll go anywhere you go," I said, softly taking her small hand in my large one. Her smile could have lit the night. She gave my hand a squeeze and we started running once again.

_End of Flashback_

I sighed.

I was sitting alone on mine and Alice's bed, trying to remember as much as I could of before I met the Cullen's.

Alice had taken Bella shopping (again) and I was waiting for her to return. That girl honestly needs help. I glanced over at the closet. Alice's shopping bags from yesterday were still sitting there, untouched. I was about call Alice and find out how much longer it would be, but I didn't even push one number before I got a text message.

**two more hours. i promise i'll make it up to u!  
Love u Lots! A.**

_Two hours! Was she serious? Ugh!_ I fell back onto the bed with a groan.

"JAAAASSSPPPEEERRR!!!!!!" oh, no

I could feel Emmett's excitement from here. That only meant one thing. Emmett was bored and wanted to take it out on me. I covered my face with my hands and groaned again.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Oh, come on, Bro!" Emmett said, bursting through the door. "Let's go toss the football! We can get Edward to play, too! He's doing the exact same thing you are!"

"And what would that be?" I asked my over excited brother.

"Bumming around like you have no life!" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine!" I growled. Emmett got this idiotic grin on his face as he ran out the door. I ran after him, wanting to see how he was going to get Edward to play.

Edward was absolutely hopeless when Bella wasn't with him. You couldn't pay him to do anything.

"Oh Eddie!" Emmett sang.

"Don't call me that! And I'm not playing!" I heard Edward snarl. I smirked. Emmett wasn't going to get very far this way.

I leaned against the door frame of Edward's room, trying not to laugh. Edward was laying on his couch, a scarf that belonged to Bella in his hands. Emmett was standing in front of him, trying to pull off the puppy dog face, but it came out looking like he was in pain.

"Pretty please, Eddie?" Emmett asked sweetly, stocking out his lower lip in a pout. That did it. I fell over laughing. both of their heads whirled around to look at me. Edward smirked, Emmett just growled.

It was quite obvious Emmett wasn't going to get Edward to play, so I took matters into my own hands.

"Edward. Look at yourself," I sighed, stepping into the room. "Would you rather mope around and stare at a _scarf_ for two hours? Or would you rather come play catch with us?" In my head I snarled, _If I'm doing this,you're doing this! I don't care if I have to drag you by the toes! I'll do whatever it takes! I'll tell Bella what you're planning for her tonight! You are not making me play with Emmett by myself!_

Edward looked at Emmett, than me. I could fell waves of resentment coming off of him as he got up.

"Fine, I'll play." he moaned.

"Yes!" Emmett yelled, pumping his fist into the air and running downstairs to find the football. Edward walked to my side.

"I'm only doing this because you threatened me," he hissed. I grinned wickedly.

"It helps when your wife is psychic!" I hissed back. He growled and ran down the stairs. I was going to have to warn Alice when she got back.

"Jazz! You com'en?" Emmett called up the stairs.

"Yeah!" I called, darting down the stairs.

After the two longest hours of my life, I finally heard Alice's Porshe pull into the driveway. Edward must have heard it to because he was there one second, and gone the next.

I ran straight to our bedroom, knowing Alice would be there putting her latest purchases away. I was right. As soon as I walked in the door, I was tackled and thrown to the floor. Alice's lips came crashing down on mine. After she ambushed me, she looked at me smiling.

"Hi, Jazz!" Alice said, kissing me once more.

"Hi!" was all I could say.

Alice looked gorgeous as usual. Even though I'd looked at her for years on years, it still amazed me that this angel was mine.

Alice pulled her face back from mine and ran fingers under my eyes.

"Wanna come hunting with me?" she asked softly, entwining our fingers.

"I would love to!" I said, kissing her once again.

**A/N Alright, so nothing really happens in this chapter, but bare with me! The next chapter is where it all starts to happen! Now please, ***sticks out bottom lip and bats eyelashes*** please please review!**


	2. Been Too Long

_Shadows from the Past_

_**Hey! Heeeeey! Don't just skip over me! You need to read this! For some weird reason, my computer wouldn't let me edit chappy 1 so I'm writing this here. I made a playlist for this story! link on profile! That's what all the little things are in (). Go check it! It sounds soooo cool with music! Just follow the directions and you'll be fine!**  
_

**Disclaimer: All of the Twilight characters belong to S. Meyer! Although, I do own Ashlyn.**

**_Jasper's POV_**

Hunting with Alice is the best thing in the world. We talk, laugh, play. We talk about things I would never even tell my own parents. (even if they were alive) Alice makes me feel....wanted. Like there's a reason for me to exist. Without her, my life is empty. I would rather die, than be away from her. Even though we are in no alike, we complete each other. It's like I was wondering in the darkness and then Alice came with a light and lit the way.

Watching Alice hunt, though, is one of the most terrifying things I've ever seen. If I didn't know better, I would never let her wrestle that mountain lion, or grizzle bear. Yes, Alice goes for the biggest game possible. It scares me to death.

"Jazz!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to look at my petite wife. "What?"

"Do you smell that?" she asked, her eyes turning black as she smelled the blood.

I smelled very carefully, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

I smelt leaves, moss, dew, trees, and all the other forest things. Than my senses finally registered the smell of two grizzles. I could feel the venom coating my teeth. The burn in my throat almost unbearable. I nodded.

"Let's go!" she whispered. And we were off, letting our senses lead us to our prey.

After a about a ten second run, we reached the river. The two bears were feeding in the stream.

I turned to Alice, who was licking her lips. "Ladies first."

She smiled and then kissed my cheek before darting out of the woods. I watched as she jumped onto the first grizzle and sank her teeth into it's neck. As soon as she started drinking, I attacked the other one.

I snapped it's neck with a flick of my wrist, and I sank my teeth into it's warm flesh. The blood poured down my throat, easing the burn. All to soon, it was empty. I dug a hole and buried mine. I made it big enough for two as I waited for Alice to finish hers. She walked over and threw hers in. I quickly filled the hole and turned back to Alice.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"You missed a spot," she giggled. **(start song #2 here)** I was about to make a comment, but Alice got that blank look on her face. Her arms fell to her side as the vision started. I longed to know what she saw, but I wasn't Edward.

Finally it ended. Alice quickly turned to me. Right away I could tell something was up. Alice was feeling nervous, stressed out, even confused.

"We need to get back," was all she said before running back to the house. Now I was confused.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked when I caught up to her. I hated it when she kept things from me.

"A visitor," she said, her eyes never once straying from the forest before her.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know!" she cried. "It's a young female. I've never seen her before." That was never good.

"What else did you see?" I asked, starting to get impatient. Alice shook her head.

"All I saw was Carlisle talking to this girl. I'm not sure why," she said finally facing me.

"Come on," I said, taking her hand in mine. We ran full speed through the woods, and I could finally see the house. That's when it hit me.

It felt like getting hit by a bus. Nine different emotions hitting me at once. Excitement, fear, nervous, edgy, happiness, confusion, eagerness, jealousy. And then there were the emotions of the new-comer. Shyness, humility, fear, excitement, all mixed together. If it were possible, I probably would have had a heart attack due to everything everyone was feeling!

"How is everyone?" Alice asked, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Alice," I sighed. "it's worse than riding a roller coaster."

She laughed as we ran through the back door and raced to the living room where everyone was. It was then I saw the back of our guest. It stooped me dead in my tracks.

That long, deep bronze hair! I would know it anywhere. But it couldn't be! She was dead! She died back in Texas years ago! I thought.

"Ah! Alice, Jasper!" Carlisle said with a smile. "This is Ashlyn!" he said flashing the girl an encouraging smile.

No! It couldn't be! Not my Ashlyn! Not my long-lost best friend, Ashlyn!

I could feel Edward turn to stare at me.

_Evesdropper_! I snarled in my head. But I let it go as the girl turned to face Alice and myself.

Alice skipped froward and grabbed Ashlyn in a tight hug. "Nice to meet you! I'm Alice!" Alice skipped back to my side and grabbed hand. "And this is Jasper!"

"I know," was all the girl said, turning to face me. "It's been to long, Jasper."

**A/N Okay! I know! Short chapter! But I really need to get this out of my head! In the next chapter, Jasper and Ashlyn are going to tell their story. I'm hoping to write that before I leave for New York!**

**Review! Review!**


	3. In The Beginning

_Shadows from my Past_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! S. Meyer does. I do, however, own Ashlyn.**

**A/N When Jasper and Ashlyn are telling the story, I'll be switching POVs. Hope I don't confuse you!  
**

**_Previously: _**

_"I know," was all the girl said, turning to face me. "It's been to long, Jasper."_

**_Jasper's POV_**

**(start song #3 now, repeat till end of chapter)**

I was shocked.

"Ashlyn Reed? Is that really you?" what an idiotic thing to say, but I was dumbfounded. The Ashlyn I knew died after getting attacked by a mountain lion. Or so I thought.

"Yes," she barely whispered, looking at the floor.

"But how? You're a....," I couldn't say it. My best friend, that for years I hated myself, because I thought it was my fault she was dead. And here she was standing before me. Perfectly fine. A vampire. But perfectly fine.

"Yes, Jazz. I'm a vampire," she said, finally facing me. Her jaw tightened as she said those words. I could only wonder why.

"Hang on a sec!" Emmett said, throwing his hands into the air. "Can someone _please_ tell us what's going on?"

"Well, Emmett," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Where do you begin?" I muttered to myself.

"Maybe from the meadow," Ashlyn said, sitting back down on the couch.

"That would be a _very_ good place to start," I said with a laugh. Everyone sat down, waiting for me to say something. Finally I started the long sad story.

"I was thirteen years old when it all started..................."

**_The Story: JPOV  
_**

I was sitting under my favorite maple trees in the woods, enjoying the nice day. I had my geography book sitting open in my lap, but I wasn't reading it. I was, once again, day dreaming.

I was listening to the babbling stream, the singing birds, and the breeze blowing through trees. It was a perfect Friday. I was alone.

I leaned back against the tree and put my hat over my face, hoping to take a short nap.

I was just starting to drift off to sleep when I heard a faint pounding sound. At fist I thought is was only my heart because no one ever comes out here. But I listened closer. The beat was fast. Steady. A....gallop!

It was hoof beats. It sounded like only one horse. But the horse was going fast. I scrambled up the tree in hope to catch a glimpse of the horse and rider.

Once I reached the top, I looked out onto Old Matthew's field. To my surprise, I saw him! The animal was beautiful! All white except for his muzzle and ankles. His mane was jet black, with strips of black in his tail. It was something from a dream. The horse was going so fast, it looked like it's hooves never touched the ground. It was flying.

And the rider! One could tell he was skilled, trained. He moved with the horse's every movement. He rode without a saddle or bridle. His hat pulled down to keep the sun from his face. He had one hand holding onto the horse's mane, the other hung to the side. I'd seen many "skilled" riders, but this, this was true talent.

I watched as the horse came closer, obviously coming into the clearing. I climbed down the tree about half way so I could get a better view.

The horse slowed to a walk as the rider led it to the stream. I watched in awe as the rider slid off the horse, his hat still covering his face, and talked to the horse quietly. It was amazing to watch.

I continued to watch as the rider walked over to a tree with a knothole. I wasn't sure what he was doing as he reached in and puled something out. It was a book!

The rider sat down at the base of the tree and opened the book.

He read for about thirty seconds and then sighed. I watched in surprise as he reached up and took off his hat.

I thought my eyes would pop out of my skull. My mystery rider wasn't a _he,_ it was a _she_! It was a young girl, probably no older than myself, that was wearing men's clothing! I watched as she shook out the longest brown hair I'd ever seen. I was close enough to see her facial features pretty well, but not clearly. Her lips were a perfect double curve. Her cheeks were perfect for big smiles. I couldn't see her eye color, but I imagined them to be dark brown or green.

She wasn't the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, but still, she was beautiful. I wondered why I'd never seen her before. Then it hit me.

_This must be the Reed's girl!_ I thought to myself. That would explain how I'd never seen her.

The Reed's owned the largest ranch in the state and had only one child. Her name was Ashlyn. I heard they home schooled her and kept her indoors all the time.

_Why would she be out now? _My mind instantly flashed to the men's clothing. _No one knows she's out. Figures.  
_

This must be the Reed's girl. Only a Reed could ride like that. They trained for show and competitions. Their horses won prize after prize when the county fair came to town.

My thoughts were interrupted when the girl started talking to the horse. I was close enough to hear what she was saying.

"Good Boy, Aztec!" she sighed, rubbing the horses neck. "We'll come back tomorrow. I promise." She stood on an old stump and jumped onto the horse's back. She put her hat back, tucking her hair in it.

_She was going to sneak out again!_ I screamed in my head.

I never realized how far I was leaning off the branch to hear what she was saying, so it came as a surprise when I fell off. I came crashing onto the ground and ended up spooking the horse. "Aztec" reared and pawed at the ground, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Whoa Aztec!" Ashlyn exclaimed, trying to calm the horse and stay on all at the same time. I watched in horror as the horse reared again, but Ashlyn stayed firmly on the animal.

When the horse finally calmed down, Ashlyn slipped off his back and slowly turned toward me.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a laugh. I could only imagine how awful I looked.

"I'm fine," I moaned, trying to get to my feet. She ran over and helped me up.

"What were you doing up there?" she asked with a smile on her face. I finally looked at her.

Her eyes! They weren't green or brown. Not even a mix of the two. She had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Bluer then the sky on a cloudless summer day.

"Anyone home?" she asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"W-what?" I asked startled. She giggled.

"I said, what were you doing up there?" she said, the smile never leaving her face.

"Oh! Well, um..." how in the world was I going to tell her I was spying on her.

"Were you watching me?" she asked, a frown took the place of her smile.

"Yes and no," I sighed, the pain was slowly going away. I stretched my limbs. She was obviously waiting for me to explain myself.

"I was just sitting here when I heard hoof beats," I started. "So I climbed the tree to get a better view."

She rolled her eyes.

"Boys!" she muttered. She walked back to her horse and then turned to me.

"Do you need a ride into town?" she asked politely.

"No, thank you," I said, grabbing my book from off the ground.

"Okay, then," she said, swinging herself back onto the animal. She started toward the field when I stopped her.

"When will I see you again?"

She looked down at me, the smile returning. "Tomorrow. Same time."

"Until tomorrow, then," I said tipping my hat. She nodded her head.

And with that, she burst out of the clearing.

_That wasn't so bad_ I thought to myself.

I finally had a friend. I couldn't wait till tomorrow!

* * *

**A/N Okay! So that's only the beginning of their story. Next chapter will be from Ashlyn POV! But you guys will have to wait till I get back from New York to get the rest! Sorry!**

**You know what to do! Press that Review Button!  
**


	4. Slam On The Brakes

**A/N Hey it's me! I know! You thought this chapter would NEVER come out. Well, SURPRISE!!! It did!! Aren't you happy?!?! Well enjoy!**

**_I do NOT own Twilight! I do own all the characters that aren't in Twilight, but are in this story_!**

**Ashlyn's POV**

As I rode out of the clearing, I couldn't get the boy's face out of my head.

He wasn't bad looking. He was tall, slightly muscular, and had the most beautiful blond hair I'd ever seen. And his eyes! Greener than the greenest emerald. And he even wanted to see me again!

_Whoa!!! Slam on the brakes!_

I couldn't fall in love! Not after what happened last time!

I shuddered as I remembered.

_Flashback_

"Isaac! They're beautiful!" I exclaimed as I gazed at the lilacs Isaac had just picked for me.

"Glad you like them!" he said, sitting down on the blanket next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes. I was perfectly content here.

Isaac Carver was the town mayor's nephew. He'd come for a visit last spring and we'd met each other at the county fair. You could say it was love at first site. At first we were just friends, but after a few weeks we grew to be much, much, _much_ closer. When it came time for him to return to his home town, he practically begged to stay with his uncle so that he could stay and be with me. His parents and uncle agreed and before you know it, it wasn't long before people started to gossip about us. Everyone was sure there was going to be a wedding any day. Even my own Mother started making me a wedding dress!

"We'd better head home, Darling," he sighed, jerking me from my thoughts. I sat up and stretched my arms. I then yawned.

"Ooooh!" I sighed covering my mouth with my hand. "Excuse me!"

Isaac laughed. "Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" he asked as he touched the back of his hand to my cheek. I giggled (something a only do when I'm around Isaac).

'Yes. Yes you have. But please! Feel free to do it again!" I said, smiling.

"Okay then!" he said, pretending to be serious. "Ashlyn Reed! You are the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world!" I blushed.

"You are so full of it, you know that?" I said, getting up and dusting off my skirts.

"Maybe," he said hoping up and wrapping his arms around my waist. "But it's true. You are!" he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Let's get going," he said, releasing me and grabbing the blanket.

As we walked through town, people tried to hide their stares; but were failing terrible. I blushed as I could feel them watching us.

Everyone said that Isaac and I were perfect together. We were never seen without each other. He brought me flowers, jewelry, dresses, anything and everything that a girl could want. It never surprised anyone when I walked into town with a new dress or piece of jewelry. I was spoiled, but I loved it.

When we reached my house, he leaned in and kissed me fully on the mouth and then disappeared down the street. Speechless, I stumbled into the house. Isaac had never kissed me. Not ever. Well, at least not like that! I was shocked he would do it now.

But I should have known it wouldn't last.

When Samantha Ross moved to town and that's when everything started changing.

Isaac rarely came calling. He never spoke to me when we ran into each other in town. And he never _ever_ kissed me again. And then one day, he just..............disappeared. It was like he'd never even existed.

But then it all started to make sense.

I'd never put it together, but at the exact same time as Isaac, Samantha went missing, too!

Then it hit me. Even though I hated to admit it, I knew it was the truth. They'd eloped. All the proof I needed was right in front of me. He'd left me. He'd left for some blond that was tall, angular and pretty.

I was heartbroken.

He said he loved me. He acted like he cared for me for months. And then he just tossed me out of his life like a used hanky.

And that's when I vowed I would never, never, _never_ fall in love with another man again. All they do is use you. And then, when they get tired of you, they just through you away.

_End of Flashback _

And now look at me! I'm falling for someone I just met!

I didn't even know his name!!!!

Well, if that boy has ant sense at all, he'll have to settle with just being friends! And if he doesn't like it, well, he can go find some other girl to use! I'm not for sale!

But..... He was kindda sweet. Not like a beau or anything. More like a brotherly type boy. I might, just might, like being around him.

By now the stable was in sight, so I turned off into the woods. I ran to the little hedge where the old log was. I slid off of Aztec and walked over to the moss covered log.

I reached in and grabbed my old satchel. My female clothes were stuffed inside. I quickly looked around to make sure no one was around and quickly changed clothes.

When I was fully dressed, I shoved my boy clothes into the bag and pushed it back into the log.

I called Aztec and stepped onto the stump of a fallen tree. I waited as Aztec got into position and hoped on. The only downer was that I side to ride side saddle (stupid petticoats!). We trotted out of the forest and headed for the back of the stable.

When we reached the back door, I slid off and, as quietly as I could, opened the door. I peeked my head in to make sure no one was there. No one was so I shooed Aztec into his stall and headed for the tack room, in search of oats.

I was just starting to open the cover of the grain box when I heard the tack room door open. I froze!

We had two stable hands. Matthew and Nathan. If it was Nathan, I didn't have to worry (he knew about me sneaking in and out). But if it was Matthew. Boy, was I in trouble!

Matthew was head of the stable and if anything happened that he didn't know about, he went straight to Mother and Father.

"Miss Reed?"

I started breathing again. It was Nathan.

"Yes Nathan?" I asked, turning to face him. He was smiling.

"Were you sneaking out, again?" he asked as he grabbed the pitchfork from it's hook on the wall. I looked down. I knew it wasn't necessary to be ashamed of being caught. Nathan promised not to tell my secret. Even though it could get him fired.

"Yes," I mumbled, looking at the hay-covered floor. He laughed.

"Miss Ashlyn, you look like you were just caught committing a crime!" he said with another laugh. "You know I won't tell your secret!"

I looked up and smiled at him. "Your the best Nathan!" I said, giving him a big hug.

"Say. What were you doing with your hand in the grain bin?" he asked, as he squeezed me back.

"I was getting Aztec a treat," I said, giving him my innocent look. He smiled at my attempt.

"You run along inside. I'll take care of Aztec," he said, heading toward the main hallway.

"Your the best, Nathan!" I called after him.

"sure, sure!" he called over his shoulder. I smiled as I headed for the door.

This day just got better and better!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N Okay! That's it for this chapter! **

**Wow! I've gotten tons of hits! But wait! Only 11 comments?!? *makes a sad face* Come on guys!!! Please leave comments! They mean a LOT to me!!! Next chapter for Jasper's POV!  
**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading! Review! Please!  
**


	5. Getting To Know You

**A/N Hey! Sooooo Sorry for the long wait! I've been REALLY busy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own any characters you wouldn't find in Twilight!**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

**(start song #4 here. Yes I know there was no music last chapter!)  
**

I could barely sleep that night. The entire time thinking about Ashlyn. When I did sleep, I only dreamed of Ashlyn.

Now, these weren't the lovey type of breams. They all were about us playing a game, swimming in the creek, or riding Aztec. Dreams I didn't want to end. Dreams I wished were reality.

I didn't have any really close friends. Not since Jeremiah Letterman found Cynthia Gracey. Like most boys my age, Jeremiah's interests in horses and sports, had changed to one, and one thing only._ Girls._

I personally found it disgusting, but they all said I was crazy and would understand when I found that perfect girl.

Ha! Girls were prissy and stuck up. All they cared about was how they looked and how well they could sing or sew. Now don't get me wrong! I'd appreciate it if (whenever it would happen) my wife could sew nicely or sing on key. But I had tons of girls get flirty with me over and over. But they all had something in common: they weren't the right one. But no matter how much I wanted to yell at the girls who tried to get me to walk them home, my parents taught me to respect them (even if I didn't want to). So I would simply say no thank you and walk away. I'm sure those girls' brothers had a picture of me that they used for target practice.

But Ashlyn wasn't like that! Now, granted I talked to her for about five minutes. But I learned a lot in those five minutes! She was funny, caring, and outgoing! Not afraid to break the rules. If I had a sister, I would want her to be just like that.

Now I wasn't sure about her, but I wasn't going to fall in love with her or anything! I just wanted someone to talk to. Someone who I could trust would always be there for me. Ashlyn seemed like that type of girl.

Finally the morning did come and I had to go to school. And I had to sit through the droning of the teacher. But as soon as he said, "Class is dismissed!", I was the first one out of there. I ran home and as fast as I could, and finished my studying.

"What are you so excited about?" my mother asked me after she'd finished making a batch of blueberry muffins.

"Pardon?" I asked. I had been thinking about what I was going to ask Ashlyn later that afternoon.

"What's on your mind, Jazzy?" she asked, sitting at the table across from me. I felt my cheeks flush at the use of my nickname.

"Well....." I hesitated, not knowing if I should tell my mother about Ashlyn.

"Oh Jasper! You can tell me anything," she said, placing her delicate hand on mine. I sighed.

"Well, when I was in my meadow yesterday, I met someone," I told her solemnly. A gentle nod of her head encouraged me to continue.

"It was Ashlyn Reed." Wow! That was easier than I thought. Mother gasped.

"Ashlyn Reed?! As in the Reed's only girl?! Oh this is wonderful! You two would be perfect together!" Oh boy! I'd given her the wrong idea. I was going to have fun explaining this one! By now Mother was pacing the floor mumbling to herself. Something about age and meeting the family.

"Um, Mother?" I whispered, afraid my voice would crack with worry. She stopped her pacing to look at me. Question in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, my son?"

"It's not like that," my voice finally steady enough to where I could talk at a normal volume. She looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face. She came back to the table and sat down where she had before.

"Oh?" she asked, surprise obvious in her clear voice. Yup! This was was going to be loads of fun!

"Well I only talked to her for about five minutes," I said as my gaze moved to my hands, which were gripping the table so hard I was surprised it didn't break. I quickly let go and placed my hands in my lap. "And that was only because I fell out of the tree while spying on her," I finished with a sigh.

My mother's first look was one of complete shock.

"You were spying on her?" She thought me a fool. I hung my head in shame.

"Yes," I mumbled. She took my hand in hers.

"Jasper, look at me, Son," her voice was gentle, yet firm. I looked up into my mother's loving blue eyes. For a minute I was lost in their beauty. I wondered how in the world I could have thought Ashlyn had had the bluest eyes, when I sure without a doubt, Mother's were. They were full of love and care, but at the same time, firm, and in charge.

"Tell me more," she said softly, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I sighed.

"I was just sitting there, when I heard hoof beats. So I climbed the tree to get a better view of what it was," I paused for a breath. "I saw it was indeed a horse, so I stayed up in the tree as the horse and rider rode into the clearing. As I watched the rider took off his hat. And it was Ashlyn." I left out the men's clothing, not wanting to get Ashlyn in trouble for my mistake.

Mother nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"Well, as I watched her, I didn't realize how far I was leaning off the branch. She was just getting back on the horse when I fell off the branch and fell to the ground." Mother pressed her lips together in a firm line. To keep from smiling no doubt. I felt the color returning to my cheeks, but I continued.

"Well, I spooked the horse and he was bucking like he just saw a pit of rattlesnakes! I was so scared Ashlyn would fall off. But she didn't! She stayed right on and calmed the stallion!" It was the most amazing riding I'd ever seen! "After she'd calmed the horse down enough, she slid off and looked at me. I must have looked somethan' awful, 'cause she laughed. Then she asked if I was okay and helped me up. When I told her I was fine, she got back on her horse and started riding off. I caught her and asked when I could see her again. She said today! So I'm itchen to get to the meadow!" I gasped for air, as I finished the story. Mother was silently laughing. I flushed again.

"Oh Jasper," she sighed, leaning back in her chair. I wondered what she found so funny. I personally found it embarrassing! To be laughed at by a girl! Not to mention, one I didn't even know! Totally humiliating!

"You go ahead and go to the forest!" she said, one of her famous smiles on her face. I got up and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Mother," I said, turning toward the door.

"Just be back before dinner time," she called.

"I will!" I called over my shoulder. I started running. The forest was about twenty yards from our house and the clearing was about a five minute run from there. I was aiming for a record. I was running like there was no tomorrow. As I ran, the scenery flew past in a blur. I didn't stop to look at the fish in the stream, the robin's nest, or even the family of raccoons feeding in the stream. I was in to much of a hurry.

I could see the meadow up ahead and with a final burst of speed, I burst into the sun-filled clearing.

I looked around to see if she was there yet.

No sign of her.

I ran over to the stream. Aztec was there, but still no sign of Ashlyn. I started to run to the tree where I'd seen her yesterday, but stopped short when I saw her bronze hair catch the light from the sun. She was in skirts today.

They were a dull gray, with navy blue trim. I'd never pictured her in skirts. They looked very nice on her.

Half of her bronze hair was piled on top of her head and the rest fell down her back in perfect ringlets. I had to admit, she looked really pretty. Whoever won her heart was going to be one lucky guy.

As I looked on, I noticed she was reading. She obviously hadn't noticed me yet. And I didn't want to disturb her, but I wanted to talk to her so much.

_Come on, Jazz!_ I urged myself foward.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh!" Ashlyn gasped looking up. "I didn't see you there!" She stood up, a huge smile graced her face. I walked forward a couple feet and then stopped. She copied.

"I'm Ashlyn," she said, timidly holding out her hand. I smiled.

She was as nervous as I was! I stepped forward.

"Jasper," I said, shaking her tiny hand. Her smile grew.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said, releasing my hand.

"Likewise," I sighed, searching for something for something more intelligent to say. Nothing came.

"So..." she was obviously doing the same thing. "How old are you Jasper?"

"Thirteen." Her smile grew.

"Me, too!" Now it was my turn to smile. She got excited over the littlest things! It was cute.

"Do you have any bothers or sisters," was her next question.

"No," I sighed. She sat back down on the grass and patted the spot next to her. Meaning for me to sit, too. I sat cross-legged and looked up at the sky.

_Why can't I just talk to her?!_ I yelled at myself.

"Me, neither," she sighed after a minute. That's when I got an idea.

"Do you have any interests, Ashlyn?" I asked, looking at her curiously looking at her. Wondering how she would reply. She smiled (again).

"Well," she was trying to figure out where to start. "I love horses, I play piano, I love reading, and I want to study medicine to become a doctor. But Mother won't let me." She turned to look at me. "What about you?"

I thought for a minute.

"Horses are neat," I paused racking my brain for more. "I love swimming. School's okay." I laughed a nervous laugh. She giggled.

"What?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Your nervous, aren't you?" she looked at me, a teasing smile on her face. I looked down. She giggled again.

"Don't worry! I won't bite," she joked. i looked up her and laughed.

"Yeah, well, I guess I never really played with girls before," I admitted.

"Same here," she sighed. "They're to prissy."

I had to laugh this time, because right now she looked like the prissiest girl on the planet. With her hair done up with ribbons and bows. A pair white gloves on her hands. And even a parasol sitting by her side.

She followed my gaze to the fancy umbrella. She looked back at me, disgusted.

"Mother won't let me leave the house without one," she explained, scowling. "She's afraid I'll get a pink nose."

She crossed her eyes as if to examine her nose. "I personally could care less!" she said with a huff. I laughed.

She was so funny. Even without trying to be. But the mention of her mother reminded me of something she'd said earlier.

"Ashlyn--"

"Ash," she interupted. I looked at her, confused. "Everyone calls me_ Ash_ instead of Ash_lyn_

"Than Ash it is," I said with a smile. "You can call me Jazz if you want."

"Jazz," she said it slowly. Liking the way it sounded, she smiled.

"Anyway," I said laughing. "Before I was interupted," She blushed.

"Why doesn't your mother want you to be a doctor?" I thought it was a great dream to have. She looked down at her hands. Uh, oh!

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "I didn't mean to pry!" She looked up at me. I noticed that even though we were sitting, I was still about a head taller than her.

"No. It's fine. I guess it's just a touchy subject for me,"she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I've always loved making people feel better. I was always practicing on my dolls and my teddy bears. But when I told Mother that I wanted to go to a ladies school and study medicine, she said no. She said it wasn't good for girls like me to worry about the needs of others. She forbidded me to ever mention medical school to her again." She sighed.

I was shocked!

This girl had a very practical dream and her own mother was holding her back! It wasn't right!

"That's awful," I sighed looking down at her tiny frame.

"No! No. Mother just wants what's best for her little girl," she sighed dabbing the corner of her eyes.

"But it's what you want," I insisted. "Isn't it?"

She nodded. "It's my life's dream."

"Then you should chase after it!"

She laughed a humorless laugh. "It's not always that simple!"

"But it can be!" I said, grabbing her hand. She flinched and pulled it away.

"Sorry," I mumbled, not exactly sure what I did wrong. I thought everyone did that when they were trying to comfort someone.

"No! It's my fault!" she said, placing her hand on my arm. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea, Jazz. I'm not looking for a relationship!"

I smiled. "That's a relief! I was afraid you thought of me as a courter!"

She laughed. "No!" she cried with another laugh. "Your more like a brother."

I laughed with her. "Well, your more like an annoying sister," I teased

She punched me. "Oww!" I was surprised that she could hit that hard. "Sheesh! I was just kidding!"

"I know!" she said getting up. So that's how she was going to be!

"Oh no you don't!" I said grabbing her and tackling her. My mother would have scolded me for treating a girl like that, but Ashlyn wasn't your average girl.

"Jazz!" she shrieked. I laughed as we fell in a heap on the ground. I wasn't the only one laughing. Ash was laughing so hard she was crying!

After we calmed down, my manners kicked in.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I got up. I offered her my hand, but she shooed me away and lifted herself off the ground and dusted off her dress.

"I'm fine!" she sighed with a smile. "Your the first one to ever treat me like a normal being!"

"Really?" Surely she had other friends that she played with. Other boys that treated her special.

"She nodded. "Everyone else acts all prissy around me. I've never had so fun in my entire thirteen years! You are really a great man, Jasper."

I was shocked. "Well, um. Thanks! I think."

"Can we do it again?" she asked as bent down to pick up her things.

"When?" I would make time as long as I could spend time with Ashlyn.

She turned to face me. "Tomorrow?"

"Works for me!" I said. I could feel myself smiling.

She whistled.

Aztec suddenly showed up in the clearing. I watched as Ashlyn put her belongings in a saddle bag that was fastened around the magnificent animal. When she finished, I walked over to her side.

"Do you want help getting on?" She smiled and nodded. I cupped my hands so that they made step for her to climb up on.

She lifted the hem of her skirt and placed one foot in my hands. I was surprised how light she was.

I lifted her high enough to where she could swing her leg over.

When she was situated, she turned to me. "Thank you Jasper! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Likewise!" I said bowing at the waist. She giggled and nodded her head.

With that she shot out of the clearing.

I watched as her outline faded into the distance and sighed.

"Tomorrow," I breathed.

* * *

**A/N Well there it is! We're nearing the end of Jasper and Ashlyn's story. After that, you get to see if the Cullen's will atke Ashlyn in and how things turn out! I hope you'll keep reading! If you want to see Ashlyn's dress, click on the link below!**

lfhp_ladies_dress-day_1850s-1860s_9761_simplicity_ (JPEG Image, 302x400 pixels)

**Please, please, please,please review! It makes me write a lot faster!**


	6. Why?

**A/N Well, Surprise! I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP. I didn't I would get it out the next day! So it's a surprise to us all! We're nearing the end of this part, BUT! _you need to read this very carefully! There are some VERY important parts that matter later on!  
Well Enjoy!  
~A. Tchop~_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own all the characters that aren't in Twilight, but are in this story.**_

**The Story: Jasper's POV**

Day's went by. Then weeks. Soon enough it was months. Ashlyn and I met everyday. We grew closer and closer through every visit and soon enough were we just like brother and sister. I told her everything and she me. We laughed, played, teased, anything you'd see a brother and sister do. I never wanted this to end! As long as I had Ashlyn, I didn't need any other friends. Boy or girl.

We talked about things I wouldn't tell anyone else.

Like today! Although, it didn't end the way I'd expected.

We were discussing how I wanted to join the fight in the War between the States.

"Why do want to, Jazz?" Ashlyn asked. We were laying on a blanket underneath a shady maple tree in our little clearing. She said she still didn't understand why I wanted to go. So I was trying to explain.

"Ash, I want to help win the battle! There's nothing here for me!" I soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. I saw the tears well up in her eyes as she sat up.

**(START SONG #5. you'll need to play it a couple times)**

"What about me?" she barely whispered. The tears were streaming down her face.

"Aww, Ashlyn!" I grabbed her in a tight hug. "Your the only thing keeping me here! The only reason I'm _still_ here!"

She pushed me away. "If you going, I'm going too!" This was a shock.

"You can't join the Calvary! Your only a girl!"

I saw the anger in her eyes. "I can do anything you can do Jasper Whitlock!"

"Women aren't allowed to join the battle! You know that!" I argued. She scowled.

"I'll go as a nurse!" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Your mother won't even let you study medicine! Let alone join the war!" She thought for a minute and then faced me again.

"I'll sneak out! I'll hide! I'll do anything as long as I can be with you!" she cried. "I couldn't live with myself if you died!"

"Ashlyn Reed! I'm not going to die!" I was offended she didn't have faith in me.

"You don't know that!" she cried. "You see the soldier's bodies come back to town on the wagons. They probably thought the exact same thing as you and know look what happened to them!"

"They weren't careful!" I shot back. She glared and then grabbed my arm. She drug me a little deeper in the forest to another clearing.

There were crosses everywhere. I wondered how I'd never noticed this before. She released me and walked into the center of the graves and turned to me.

"Jasper look around you!" she waved her hand over the grave markers. "These men are _dead!_"

She walked back to my side. "How did you find this place?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to show up last week and I heard voices. So I followed them. Three men were burying the soldiers bodies." she said, looking back at the cemetery.

I walked over to the graves. No names were written on the wooden crosses. I could only wonder who these men were. After a few seconds of silence, Ashlyn spoke.

"Jazz," she walked over to me. "These men are gone. They left their family. Their friends. If you go, this could be you."

I turned to look her square in the face. "Ash, it's my choice. I want to go."

Her face had pain written all over it. "How can you do this to me!?" She ran from the clearing. I could hear her sobs. I took one last look around at the graves, then ran after her.

I caught up to her easily and grabbed her hand. "Ash, Wait!"

"Why should I?" she screamed. I let her hand go. She stood there her hands covering her face as the sobs racked her body. I wrapped my arms around her. For once she didn't flinch away. Instead I let her cry. Her taers stained my shirt but I didn't care. I knew she was right. I could die. Easily.

I held her close. Knowing this could be the last time I could be with my best friend.

I didn't want it to end. But Ashlyn pulled back enough to where I could see hear face.

"I'm coming with you," she whispered. I shook my head.

"I won't let you," she buried her face back into my shoulder. The tears coming again. "Ash, you have a life here. you can get married. Have children. Raise a family. Live a normal life. I can't do that here."

"Yes you can!" she cried. "You can stay! You can live!"

"No."

She pushed herself out of my arms and turned her back to me. "I'm not letting you go and ruin your life, Jasper."

"Don't do this Ashlyn," I sighed. "You're only making it harder."

"Here's a solution, don't go then!" Her voice was so full of hurt, I almost changed my mind. Almost.

"Ash, you're just going to have to trust me," I said, coming back to her side. I took her tiny hand in mine.

"Trust me," I whispered again. She turned her tear-stained face to me.

"How can I when you're about to commit suicide?" she asked, two tears slipped down her cheeks. I whipped them away. "Jasper, you're my best friend. Don't leave me."

I couldn't do this. I had to stay.

_No Jasper! You're going to go fight in the War between the States, win it, and come back! _I yelled at myself.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She looked at me, as if looking for some sign that I was joking. I wasn't.

"Why?" Her voice filled with hurt, pain, and anguish. I wrapped my arms around her again.

"I'll be back," I promised. I pressed my lips to her forehead. We stood there for a moment. Savoring the last few minutes we had together. But she pulled away and stepped back.

"What are you waiting for?" she half yelled. All I could do was stare at her. I knew this would happen. "Just go Jasper. It's what you want! Just leave already!"

"Ashlyn," I reached for her. Tears filling my eyes."Please," I begged.

She shook her head. "Just leave, Jasper! Leave just like _he_ did!" I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. She thought of me the exact way she thought of Isaac. He left her and here I was. Leaving her.

"Go!" she screamed, running deeper into the forest. I wanted to run after her, but I knew it was no use.

"Goodbye, Ashlyn Reed. I'll never forget you," I whispered, gazing after her. This was it. She was gone.

But I would come back. I would see her again.

I hope.

* * *

**A/N *cries* This is what happens when you listen to sad music while writing! There's one more chapter in the story from Jasper's POV, then we'll be going back to the present time. Keep reading! **

**And Please *get's on knees and begs* please, please, please review!  
**


	7. Ready, Set, Don't Go!

**A/N SURPRISE!!!! I made sure I got this chapter out ASAP!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own all the characters that aren't in Twilight, but are in this story!**_

_**The Story: Jasper's POV**_

**(Start song number 7. It should be a song by x-ray dog)  
**

It felt like someone took a knife and carved a hole in my chest.

Ashlyn was gone. She never wanted to see me again.

But on the other hand, I was free to get on with my life. No one was holding me back.

But then again, no one was pushing me forward now. I felt lost, empty. I moped around the house for the rest of the day. That night, I couldn't sleep. Pictures of Ashlyn waltzed in my head. That's when I made up my mind.

_I'm leaving tomorrow! _

I was going to leave no matter what!My mother and father would understand. No one would miss me. But I would miss someone. My own sister. Gone.

I got little sleep that night. And when I did get to sleep, I had nightmares. There were horrible. In them: Ashlyn died some tragic death or I died and I saw Ashlyn after it happened. I woke up screaming.

The next day, I packed the little belongings I had. My parents were out walking. It was time.

I walked outside.

_Here I go!_

I took step and looked back at the house. I'd grown up here. My whole life was in that house.

I started toward the train station. Thinking of Ashlyn the entire way. This was going to crush her.

_She doesn't want you in her life now! _I yelled at myself.

I was just about to get a ticket when a man came running up to me.

"Are you Jasper Whitlock?" the breathless man asked.

"Maybe. Who wants to know?" I asked. The man didn't look familiar.

"Do you where Miss Ashlyn is?" That got my attention.

"Is she missing?" I was frantic now.

"She's been gone since this morning!" Oh, no!

"Is Aztec gone?" I dropped my bags and followed the man. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Nathan." Okay! now it was starting to make sense. "And yes. Aztec is gone."

"I haven't seen Ashlyn since yesterday afternoon," I told him, heading into the forest.

We ran in silence for a few minutes. We finally reached the clearing. I looked around. Searching for anything that might give a clue to where Ashlyn might be.

We looked around for a couple minutes. I was about to give up when I caught sight of something in the grass.

_Her book!_

I ran over and picked it up. It wasn't just a book, it was her _diary!_

"Nathan, what's the date today?"

"August fifteenth. Why?" he sprinted over to my side. I flipped open the book not knowing what to expect. I turned it to the last entry and was relieved to see she'd written today. It read:

_August 15__ 11:46am  
_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ He's gone. Jasper's gone. He doesn't need me. And I don't need him!  
I don't care. He wasn't anything special! Besides, Samuel Denningwell __ has been eyeing me. He's Rev. Andrew's oldest son. He's much better  
looking. And an older boy at that! i might just start courting after all!  
But I'd rather die than go without seeing Jasper again.  
I hear a weird sound coming from Old Man Matthew's field! I'm going  
to go see what it is! I'll be back soon! _

That was all that was written.

Did she really think that I don't need her?! She's the world to me! My own sister! And if Matthew even dared to get near my Ash! I shuddered at the thought of Matt and Ash together.

"Find anything?"

Nathan's low voice brought me back to the present time. I scanned the page again. Then I turned to face him.

"Do you have a watch?"

He rolled up his shirt sleeve and revealed a silver wrist watch.

"Why?"

"What times it?" I looked back at the diary entry to check the time.

_11:36am. How long ago was that?_

"1:21pm" he said, looking back at me, question in his eyes.

"She wrote over an hour ago!" I said, showing him the book. "She should have been back by now!"

He quickly read the page and then looked at me. Without a word, we ran toward Old Man Matthew's field.

"Ashlyn?" I yelled. I was getting worried. Ash never let her diary out of her sight. She'd once told me that she had the dress maker sew hidden pockets on her gowns so she could bring it with her everywhere.

"Ashlyn?!" I yelled again. No response. "Ash?! Please answer! It's me, Jasper!" Nothing.

I could hear Nathan doing the same farther down the fence line. I looked at him. He raised his hands in the air as if to say, "I don't see her."

Just then I heard a sound. It sounded like some one was strangling an animal. It was coming from Old Man Matthew's field. I looked around quick and then climbed the fence.

I waited. Hoping to hear the sound again. I waited longer.

There it was! It was coming from the west. I ran toward it. Not knowing what I would find.

I ran. Faster then I'd ever run before. And before long, something came into view.

"Ashlyn!?" I yelled again. Again, no answer.

As I came closer I saw the outline of a horse kneeling on the ground. When I was close enough to see what it was, my heart stopped.

Aztec!

At least I thought it was. I couldn't tell. There was to much blood. He winnied again. The sound full of pain and anguish. Lying next to him was......................a mountain lion's body!

I stepped timidly forward. The lion was dead and I wasn't sure how long Aztec had, himself.

I walked slowly to Aztec, my hands extended forward so that he knew I wasn't going to hurt him. I was about to touch his cut up neck when he got up; revealing another blood-covered body.

"Ashlyn!!!" I screamed. I ran over to her. I scooped her into my arm, not caring about the blood stains that now covered my clothes.

"Ashlyn?" I asked frantically. "Ashlyn? Can you hear me?" I examined her for the first time.

Besides all the blood, which was pouring out from everywhere, her wounds were extremely deep. Her right arm was mangled and she had deep gnashes on her head. Her dress was torn and blood-covered.

"Nathan!" I screamed. He came running. When he saw Ash, he fell to his knees. His face colorless.

"Ms. Ashlyn?!" his voice shook. He pulled out a hankerchief and tried to wipe some of the blood. It didn't help. More just pooled out.

"Nathan, run and go get help! I'll stay with Ashlyn!" I was suprised at the authority in my voice, but a moan from Ashlyn's almost lifeless body caught my attention. Nathan looked at me, at Ash, then back to me.

"Go!' I urged. "I'll watch after her!"

He got up and ran toward the fence, which he then climbed, and ran off into the woods.

Ashlyn moaned again. I looked down at her blood-stained face.

"Don't leave me," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. I leaned in and kissed her messed up bronze curls. She moaned again. Only this time her blue eyes flickered open.

"Jazz?" Her voice was barely audible. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I'm here. Your going to be fine," I said, hugging her to my chest.

"Jazz," she said again, the life gone from her voice. "I'm sorry. A-a-and I-i....."

She was cut off as she coughed. Buckets of blood gushed from her mouth.

_This can't be good!_ "Easy, Ashlyn," I said as the last of the blood was out of her mouth.

"I love you Jazz. You are the best brother in the world," she gasped for air as she finished the sentence.

"I know! I love you too!" I said kissing her hair again. "Your going to amke it! Your going to be fine!"

She had to be! I wasn't going to let her die! Death couldn't have her!

She shook her head, her tears making clean streaks on her dirty cheeks. "No Jazz. Not this time. I'm not going to make it."

"You can't talk like that!" I wasn't going to let her! She was going to be fine. I wouldn't go join the war! I would stay with her! "Your going to make it!"

"Jazz, listen to me!" her voice was pleading. "I'm not going to make it." I started to protest, but she placed her hand on my lips. "But I want you to move on with your life! get married. Raise a family. Move on with your life. Make the woman you love feel as special as you made me feel."

I couldn't do this! "Ashlyn." I buried my face in her curls.

It seemd like hours dragged by, but suddenly I heard a rustling in the woods. I looked up, hoping to see a doctor or her parents at least. But instead, I saw a woman.

She was beautiful. Her hair golden. Her skin chalky white. And her eyes! Vibrante red! She was tall, skinny. She was in a fitted, pale blue gown.

She motioned to me with her fingure.

_She wants me to come to her! _

Somehow I found myself gently laying Ashlyn on the ground and walking toward, what looked like, an angel.

When I came to the fence, she stepped out of the shde of the forest, into the sunlight.

She glittered! Brighter then any dimond ever could! I couldn't take my eyes off of her!

She walked over to me. I couldn't move even though my brain was screaming at me to.

She placed her hand on my cheek and leaned in. She gentle pressed her lips to my forehead.

"She'll be fine." The angel's voice was pure sugar. Music to the my ears.

But as quick as she appeared, she disappeared. Just like that! Gone!

I turned to go back to Ashlyn, but to my horor, she was gone, too!

"Ash!?" I screamed. I ran to where she'd been lying. Nothing there but the bloodstains.

"Ash!?"

She was gone! Nowhere to be found!

"Mr. Jasper?"

I turned to see Nathan witha crowd of people behind him.

"Where's Ms. Ashlyn?" he looked around, then back to me.

"I don't know!" I cried, tears pouring down my cheeks. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up into the face of my mother. "I saw this woman in the woods. She wanted me to come to her so I did. Allshe said was 'She'll be fine' and then she was gone! When I turned back around , so was Ashlyn!." I was gasping for air.

T**he men walked forward to the spots where the blood was. They looked around and talked in hushed tones.**

**"**Well," one of the men said coming back to us. "If she was there, she isn't now."

I heard someone faint. I turned to see a woman fall into the arms of a man.

"That's Mr. and Mrs. Reed," my mother whispered. I nodded.

"Don't worry, Peter. We'll keep looking," Father said to Mr. Reed.

"Thank you." was all he said. He held a weeping Mrs. Reed. They walked slowly back toward town.

I turned back to the men who were picking up the dear carcus of the mountain lion and I watched them pick up the scraps of Ashlyn's red dress.

I couldn't believe it! She was gone. Gone for my arms. Gone from my sight. Gone, gone GONE!!

I tore out of my mother's arms and raced from the forest. Away from everyone and everything.

"Jasper!" I heard my mother yell. I didn't care. She was gone!

I was going to go to war! I didn't care if I died! There was nothing left!

She was gone.

_**End of the Story**_

**A/N I hated writing this chapter 'cause I knew how it had to end! But just remember! Ashlyn is still alive! In the next chapter, we'll be back in the Cullen's living room! Keep on reading to see what happens!**

**Review Review Review!  
**


	8. Addition

**A/N HI it's me! Um, can I ask you guys a favor? I thought so! Well, if you guys are going to add this story to your favorites, could you _please _review and tell me what you liked about it?!? I honestly hate it when I post a new chapter and tons of people fav it, but no one reviews! It really helps me write better! Please review!  
Thanks for reading!  
~A. Tchop~  
**

**_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Twilight! I do own all the characters that aren't in Twilight, but are in this story!_**

**Ashlyn's POV**

Jasper leaned back against the couch. "You guys know the rest of the story. I ran off to the war, Maria found me, we made a vampire army, I ran away, I met Alice, and here I am today." He put his hands behind his head.

"Wow," the big, burly one, whom Carlisle introduced as Emmett, said. "That's quite a story."

"Yeah," I agreed, sitting on the arm of the sofa. Jasper then turned to me, question in his amber eyes.

"So, what happened to you? Do you remember?" the tiny one, Alice, danced over and sat on his lap. I couldn't help but smile. They were so cute together! Carlisle's smooth voice snapped me back to the present.

"Yes! Do you remember anything that happened before the transformation?" He looked at me with honest curiosity.

"Well," I thought long and hard. " I remember the pain of the change the most."

"Of course," he said, nodding that I should continue.

"But before that, I remember Jasper. He'd laid me down and was gone. I tried to talk, but I didn't have the strength. I closed my eyes for about two seconds, but then I felt two cold hands picking me up."

I could feel all their eyes on me.

I didn't peek into their minds. I was afraid of what I'd find.

"Please continue, Ashlyn," Carlisle urged. He gave me an encouraging smile.

"I was finally able to open my eyes. When I looked into the face of the one who carried me, I was sure I'd died. He was beautiful. An angel. He had jet black hair, incredibly pale skin, and the most shocking red eyes I'd ever seen!"

I paused for a breath. "I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my mouth or my voice. He ran. Faster then anything I could've imagined. But then we stopped. I only knew we'd stopped because the wind ceased.

"He set me down and turned to talk to someone. I couldn't see who, but it sounded like a woman. Their voices were low and they were talking so fast, I couldn't understand them. Then they came over to me. Their voices still to low for my human ears to hear. The woman came over and touched, what felt like a cool, wet cloth, to my face. I could feel the dirt and blood leave my skin and I could feel a slight breeze blow across my damp face.

"After she'd cleaned me off, she and the man started talking, again. Only this time it sounded like they were arguing. Their voice harmonized. Sopranoe and bass.

"They both walked over to me and looked at me. I was starting to feel self-conscious.I hated having these beautiful people staring at me. But then one of them, the man, touched my neck. He caressed it. My skin was tingly where his fingers had been. He murmmered something to the woman, who nodded. The woman then stepped forward.

" 'Ashlyn?' her voice was the sound of silver. Pure, musical. I was dazed. All I could do was nod. But when I did, pain shot from my head to my toes.

" 'You'd better do it now, Crisiana. She doesn't have to much longer.' the man said coming to stand on the other side of me. 'Are you sure, Rowan?' the woman turned her face and looked at me with a torn expression. I wished they tell me what was going on! It was madding! I tried to move, adjust so that I could see them both clearly. But pain, once again, shot through me.

" 'Do it now, Cristiana!" the man shouted. The woman looked at him, then me. Her face unreadable.

"She sighed. Then slowly, as if she was going to kiss me, she lowered her face to my neck.

"I wasn't sure what she was doing, but suddenly, there's was a terrible pain in my neck. I screamed.

"Fire shot through my veins. I couldn't hold back my blood-curddeling screams. The woman pulled back. He lips stained a deep red from my blood. Her eyes; brightest red imaginable. Then, it was dark. Though the pain still there. Still burning me.

"I could see nothing. It was as if I'd died and this was the afterlife. Nothing. But I could hear my screams.

"After hours of pain and darkness, I woke up. I woke up to feeling different. Changed. Strong. Powerful.

"But I was alone. No one was there. I was in a dark forest. Silence was the only thing there.

"That's all I remember before the transformation," I sighed. Carlisle eyes still burned with curiosity.

"How did you know what to do?" he asked, his face thoughtful.

"Well, it wasn't long before the burn in my throat became unbearable and I knew what I needed.

"So I ran, I knew I need something to drink and I knew I needed it now. But when a human's blood smell entered my senses, my first thought was 'kill him!' But as soon as I came close enough to see him clearly, I saw he had a ring on his finger.

"It was a wedding ring. That's when I realized what I was about to do. I was about to kill an innocent human!

"So that's when I decided to live off of animals," I finished with a smile. I was very proud of that part of my story. The other parts, eh, not so much.

"Amazing!" Carlisle said, leaning back in his chair. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, Then looked at me again. "So you've never tasted a human's blood?"

"Never!"

"That's incredible!" Emmett exclaimed. "But I still don't get it. Why did you come here?"

I looked at my hands. This is where it became difficult. "Well, after I finally figured out what I was, I wondered around. I met many different kinds of vampires. But they all ate humans. Except for one family. The Denali clan."

The Cullen's looked at each other and smiled. I felt like I was missing something, but was to polite to ask.

"They always talked about a family in Forks, Washington. How they allowed a human to know about them. I found you all facinating! They told me all about everyone of you. But when they mentioned Jasper, I knew I needed to come meet you." I looked at all the beautiful faces around me. Now it was time for me to ask my question.

"And I was wondering," I heard Esme gasp. She knew what I wanted. I was sure they all did. But I continued. "I was wondering if you'd possible have room for one more?"

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. Emmett's face lit up. Even the blond female, Rosalie, cracked a smile. I turned to Carlilse.

"Well Ashlyn," He looked around the room at his family. "I'lll have to put it to a vote." I nodded. Carlisle stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"All in favor of Ashlyn joining the Cullen family, please stand and say 'I'."

I gazed around the room. Wondering how this was going to end. Then Alice stood up.

"I." Her high, clear voice broke the silence.

"I." Jasper said, smiling as he stood. He took Alice's hand.

"I." the bronze-haired one, Edward, said standing, pulling the human girl up with him. I turned to the rest of the family.

"I." Emmett said, grinning widly. He looked down at Rosalie, who her rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I." she sighed. I couldn't hid my smile.

Esme stepped forward. "I."

I turned to Carlisle. It was his vote that counted the most. I was hoping, no praying he would say yes.

He looked around at the faces of his family, then looked at me. He held his arms open.

"Welcome to the Cullen family, Ashlyn!" I ran into his arms and gave him the biggest hug I could manage.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you!" I said, unspillable tears welling up in my eyes. He chuckled, but hugged me back. Soon enough, more than one pair of arms were wrapped around me. I looked up into the faces of my new family. All of them.

I was home.

I had a family.

**A/N I figured this would be a good place for this chapter to end! Next one coming soon! (It's already half-way written ;) Now please review!**


	9. School?

**A/N Did I get this out fast enough? lol Also!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!! YOU MUST READ THIS! This story takes place somewhere after New Moon, but before Victoria is killed in Eclipse. REMEMBER THIS!  
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I do own all the characters that aren't in Twilight, but are in this story._**

**Ashlyn's POV**

After the group hug, we all settled into our own seats. Carlisle wanted to know about about my education, my jobs, and interests.

"Well, I have three master's degrees in medicine," Carlisle 's eyes widend.

"Have you worked around humans?" He leaned forward, his eyes once again bright with curiosity. I nodded.

"I've worked in five different hospital's as a doctor's assistant," I said with a smile.

"You mean, human's don't even bother you?" Emmett's eyes were bulging with wonder.

"I've worked in surgery rooms, I've given shots, I've done so many things with blood that I barely even notice it anymore." I noticed Edward relaxed as I said this. His hold on Bella loosened.

"Amazing," Carlisle murmmered. "So do you have any other interests besides medicine?"

I thought for a minute. "I absolutely love music. I play the piano every chance I get." Edward's eyes flashed to me.

"You play?" I nodded.

"I went to school for music, too." Edward looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze. There in the corner sat the most beautiful grand piano I'd ever seen. I gasped. Edward turned to me and nodded.

"Really?" I whispered. Edward got up and he and I walked over to the gorgeous instrument. I ran my fingers over the ivory keys.

"Go ahead," he whispered, pulling out the bench so I could sit down. I slid on to the black leather seat and played a C chord. I smiled. I loved the sound of a tuned piano.

"Do you know any songs?" Esme asked, she walked over to the piano and stood beside me.

I thought for a couple seconds. Then, I started to play.

I played a song that was soft, yet beautiful. My right hand glided up into the higher keys and played the notes in between as it worked it's way down to middle C. The notes blended together perfectly. I smiled as I played. The song went into minor and then slowly drifted back to major.

Soon Esme and Edward went the only ones at the piano. The entire family was gathered around the piano, listening to me play.

I continued to play a couple more chords and the song flowed to a close. (**Song link on my profile! Check it out!**)

I placed my hands in my lap as I looked around at the faces of my family.

Esme dabbed at the tears in her eyes and Carlisle tightened his grip around her waist. Alice sighed as she leaned against Jasper. Bella had tears running down her cheeks and Edward dried them with a lock of her hair. Even Rosalie's expression was thoughtful. Emmett, well Emmett was just staring at me. Esme was the first to speak.

"Ashlyn," she sighed. "That was beautiful."

"You wrote that?" Edward stared at me. If I could blush, my cheeks would have been tomato red.

"Yes," I said, looking down at the keys. "Just now."

"Amazing," Alice breathed.

"Thanks," I said, getting up from the piano. We retired to the living room.

"So," Emmett, sighed. Obviously he didn't like silence. "Are you going to go to school with Alice, Edward, and Bella?"

"Um," I wasn't sure how to respond. I'd attended high school so many times, I pretty much had every lesson memorized. "I guess," I looked over at Carlisle who was looking at Alice. Her face was blank. Edward, too, was watching her.

Her face flickered and then came back to life. She nodded at Carlisle and Edward smiled.

"You're more then welcome to join us," Edward said to me. He smiled a crooked smile.

"We can make the arrangements," Carlisle said.

"Won't we need a story?" I asked. "I mean, for the humans?"

"Already covered," Alice said with a smile. I looked at her, I wasn't understanding how she knew all this.

Edward laughed. "She has no idea that we have gifts!" I glared at him. I hated being laughed at.

He stopped mid laugh. "Sorry."

I let it go. "You have gifts?"

Alice nodded. "I'm psycic."

"I can read minds," Edward said, smiling.

"I can minipulate feelings," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Wow," I said with a laugh.

"Do you have an ability?" Carlisle asked. He looked at me, again, with curious eyes.

I laughed again. "Yes, actually."

All of their eyes snapped to me. "You do?" Edward said, frowning.

I nodded. "I can have a mind-to-mind conversation with anyone I think about."

Emmett smirked. "Really?"

I glared at him. I concentrated on his face, calling on my ability.

_Can you hear me? _I mentally asked. He gasped.

"What the..!?!" He jumped out of his seat and stared at me. I smiled.

"What just happened?!?" Edward exclaimed. "I couldn't hear _anything!_"

I laughed. "That's part of the gift! It blocks other mind readers out. I can also block and listen to other's thoughts."

"Aw, man!" Emmett whined. "Not another one! Edward's bad enough!"

Edward snarled at him, then turned to me. "Can you hear Bella?"

I turned to her and concentrated on her face. A couple seconds past.

Nothing.

I heard absolutely nothing.

I sighed. Edward's face fell.

"Sorry," His head jerked up.

"No, no! It's the same with all of us! It's not you!" He came and put his arms around my shoulders. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I sighed. After a couple of minutes, I remembered our earlier conversation.

"So won't we need a story if I'm going to go to the school?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Alice already saw what we're going to do and she saw that it will work."

"Great!" I said, smiling. "Um, what is it?"

Edward laughed. "You and I are going to pose as brother and sister."

"Really?" I asked. Sure Edward and I have the same shade of hair and some of our facial features are the same, but was that going to be enough to fool everyone.

Edward laughed again (wow, mind readers can get annoying). He stood up and grabbed my hand. He led me to the huge wall mirror. He stood us side by side.

"If I wasn't positive that I was an only child, I would have automatically assumed you were my sister," he said, looking at our reflections in the mirror. He was right. We looked more alike then I thought.

"Wow," I murmmered. I turned to Alice. "You're sure this will work?"

She nodded. "Positive!"

"Great! I guess I'm going to school, again!" I said, a huge smile on my face. I turned to Carlisle. "When do I start?"

"Well," he sighed. "The story is that while Edward was here, you were living with your aunt in Nebraska. But then she died so you looked up your brother and found that he lived here with us. So you came to see if you could join him." He paused for a couple seconds, thinking.

"How about you start in two days?" He asked looking at me. I nodded.

"Sounds good!" I agreed. We all settled back into our seats.

As if on cue, Bella yawned. We all chuckled.

"Bedtime for the human?" Emmett teased. Bella blushed, but nodded.

"Charlie already agreed to let Bella spend the night with me," Alice said, winking at Edward, who smiled down at the already half-asleep girl in his arms. I, once again, felt like I was missing something. Jasper felt my confusion and explained.

"Edward always sneaks into Bella's room and watches her sleep. The only thing is Charlie doesn't know. Good thing, too! Because if he found out he would probably have a heart attack."

Emmett chimed in. "And they don't even _do _anything!" Bella's eyes flickered open. She'd heard what Emmett said. Her cheeks turned a rosy red. Edward glared at Emmett for waking her up. Emmett raised his hands in surrender.

Slowly Bella's heart rate calmed and she drifted off to sleep.

It was impossible to miss the love that flowed between Edward and Bella.

"I think it's sweet," I whispered. Edward smiled at me. He cradled Bella in his arms as he got off the love seat.

"See you all in the morning," he said as he disappeared up the staircase.

"I think we'll turn in, too," Emmett sighed, taking Rosalie's hand and pulled her up with him. "Night!"

"Good night," the rest of us said in unison. After a few moments of silence, Carlisle turned to Alice.

"Why don't you show Ashlyn to the guest room next to the my study," he then turned to me. "Esme will see that you have a permanent room by the end of this week." Esme smiled at me and nodded.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you," I said getting up.

"No payment needed!" Esme exclaimed. "Your family now!"

I walked over to her and gave her hug. "Thank you!"

She kissed my cheek. "No problem."

I turned to Carlisle and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, too!"

He chuckled. "You're more then welcome."

I turned to Jasper. "Good night," I said with smile. He got up and gave me hug.

"It's good to have you back," he whispered in my ear. Even though he meant it for me, I was sure everyone in the room heard him. I smiled.

"It's good to be back," I said, stepping back and walking to where Alice was waiting by the staircase, smiling.

I turned back to the remainder of my family. "Good night!"

A chorus of "Good night"s followed us upstairs.

Alice led me down the dim hallway, passing several closed doors on the way. She told me what was in each one as we walked by them.

"Carlisle's study," she said pointing to a partly open door. "And your temporary bedroom," She held a door open for me. I walked into a brightly lit room.

"Oh, Alice!" I gasped.

The walls were light green and a light blue. A white couch sat in the corner and a sound system sat in the other. Matching blue and green lamps were sitting on glass tables and a white fur rug was laid on the floor. The wall on my left was lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves, all filled with books of every size and color.

"It's beautiful!" I finished as I walked around the room. She smiled.

"Your real room will be even better!" she promised. I ran over to her and hugged her as hard as I could.

"You're the best Alice!" I said. She smiled.

"I know!" she turned toward the door. "THere's clothes in the closet. See you in the morning!"

"Night!" I said. I turned back to the spacious room and sighed. I walked over to the couch and flopped onto it.

I closed my eyes and went over the day's events. I smiled.

I would definately love living here!

|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_

**A/N Next chapter coming soon! Reveiw please!**


	10. Piano Notes

**A/N Hey! I'm down with the flu and am bored out of my mind! So lucky for you, I wrote this chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I do own all the characters that aren't in Twilight, but are in this story._**

**_Ashlyn's POV_**

The next morning.....

I walked into the huge closet and set out on a mission to find something to wear.

Alice had said there were clothes in the closet, and boy, were there clothes in the closet!

The closet was probably as big as the original room! **(pic on profile!) **Every wall was lined with racks and shelves; each one piled with clothes. Even worse, all the clothes were either too fancy for around the house or I just wouldn't feel comfortable in them. I groaned.

How in the world was I supposed to find an outfit that was comfy in all this!?!

I dug around for about five minutes. I found cocktail dresses, miniskirts, tank tops, and every other type of clothing, but no sweatpants! Just when I was about to call Alice, when something dark teal caught my eye.

I grabbed at the piece of fabric at the bottom of pile of silky p.j.s.

It was a dark teal ruffly shirt! It was cute!

I dug around some more until I found a pair of tight dark jeans.

"Perfect," I whispered. I ran to the shoe part of the closet and roamed the shelves for the perfect pair of shoes.

Finally, I found a pair of cream colored flats.** (See the entire outfit on my profile)  
**

I grabbed the outfit and quickly changed. I gave myself a quick glance in the mirror and grabbed the brush sitting on the dresser. I pulled my long bronze hair back into a pony tail and headed down stairs.

Everyone was getting ready for school when I arrived downstairs. When Alice saw what I was wearing, she squeeled.

"You look adorable!"

"Um, thanks," I said. I personally thought the outfit was kindda boring. But it was comfy so I didn't care.

"Do you wanna help me dress Bella?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure!" We ran up to Edward's room and stopped outside the door.

They hadn't come out yet, and I didn't want to disturb them. But Alice obviously had other plans.

She pounded on the door. "Edward if you don't open this door right now, I'll break it down and rip Bella out of your arms!"

I stared at her in disbelief. She gave me a reassuring smile as she pounded on the door again.

"Go away, you two!" Edward snarled from the other side of the door.

"Alice, maybe we should...." I started, but Alice cut me off.

"He needs to learn how to share!" she said, once again pounding on the door. Only this time, the door opened; revealing a furious Edward. I stepped back, cowarding behind Alice.

"What part of 'go away!' don't you understand?" he snarled. I peeked into his room and saw a sleepy Bella stretch. I stepped forward.

"You mind as well hand her over! She's already up." I pointed out. He whirled to look at her then turned and glared at us. Well, me.

"And I was just starting to like you!" he said. Anyone would have thought he meant it, but if you listened carefully, you could tell he was joking.

"Yeah, well you'll get over it," Alice said pushing past him and walked over to Bella. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. He sighed and moved so I could enter. I walked into the bright room and stared at the huge cd collection.

"Wow!" I gasped. I ran my fingers over the cd cases. "This is amazing!"

"Thanks," he said walking to my side. "Feel free to borrow anyone of them."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled at me, then turned to Alice and a rather tired and grouchy Bella.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice whined. "Please?" She stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes.

'Fine," Bella groaned.

"Yay!" Alice cried, jumping off the bed. She turned and threw Bella onto her back and disappeared out the door. I turned to Edward.

"Is she like this every morning?" I asked, staring out the door. He chuckled.

"Sometimes worse, if you can imagine that!" I laughed.

"Life here can be very interesting," I commented as Edward sat down on his black leather sofa.

"Yeah," He said with a crooked smile. "But you get used to it."

"Ashlyn!" Alice called from her bedroom. I moaned.

"See you later," I said, heading toward the door. That's when a certain cd caught my attention.

"Debussy?" I asked, grabbing the cd.

"Yeah," Edward said, appearing at my side. "It's one of my favorites."

"Same here!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"We're turning out to have more incommon than I thought," he said with a laugh.

"Apparently," I said with a smile. "Do you mind?"

He knew what I meant. "Go ahead! I have another copy. You can keep that one."

"Thanks!" I said giving him a hug.

"Ashlyn!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed. I stepped back.

"I'd better go," I said heading toward the door. He laughed.

"See you later!" he sat back down on the sofa. I ran out the door and straight to Alice's bedroom.

*~*~*

After about thirty minutes of what Bella called "pure torture", Alice finally gave the "ok" and they headed pff to school.

I wondered downstairs to see what everyone else was up to.

Jasper was sitting on the couch, reading a book and Esme was in the dining room, looking over some blue prints.

"Morning," I said, plopping onto the couch next to Jasper. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey," he put the book on the coffee table. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I dunno," I said, looking around the living room. "Would Edward mind if I played his piano?"

"I doubt it," he said, smiling. I walked over to the piano and lifted the lid. I sat down on the bench and played a C chord and then an F chord.

I hit middle C and instantly I got an idea for a song.

I played a couple of chords in A major and then moved to G major.

I smiled as the song flowed into minor and then back to major.

Esme came and stood by the piano and listened as I played. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

My fingers drifter into higher and higher octaves, then flowed back to middle C. I repeated my first chords and it slowly drifted to close, ending with my left hand in minor and my right hand in major. I played the last notes and sighed. **(link on profile)**

"Oh Ashlyn," Esme gasped. "That was beautiful!"

"Thanks. I just wrote it."

She laughed. "Are you sure you and Edward aren't related?"

I chuckled. "Positive."

"Can you play another one?" she asked, her eyes almost pleading. I smiled.

"Of course!"

I returned my attention back to the keys and started to play.

I started in the higher octaves and worked my way down in a happy melody.

Esme started to sway in timing with the music. Jasper appeared at her side and offered her his hand. Esme giggled as she took it. I laughed as I watched the two of them waltz around the room to my playing.

I continued to play, my hands all over the keys. They floated down into the lower notes and I played a soft ending. I clapped as the two dance partners bowed to each other.** (song link on profile)  
**

Esme and Jasper were laughing as they walked back to stand by me.

"Ohhh!" Esme sighed. "That was fun!"

"Yes," Jasper agreed. He smiled at me. "You truly have talent. Edward better watch out. He's got competition now!"

I laughed. "I doubt I'm that good!" I closed the lid over the keys and stood up. Esme had returned to the dining room, so I walked in there.

"Esme?"

"Yes, Hon?" I smiled at the motherly name.

"Can I explore the house?" I asked. "Just to get the feel of it?"

"Oh! Go right ahead!" She said, looking up at me with a smile. I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I ran up the staircase.

When I reached the top, I stopped.

_Where should I start? _I wondered.

**A/N What's Ashlyn going to find? Next chapter coming soon! In the meantime, check out those songs! They're really pretty! Please Review!**


	11. AN

**Hey it's me!**

**I was snoping around my profile and was SHOCKED to see that in the month of October, I've had over 2,000 hits on this story! **

**Hey I'm glad you're reading this, but this month I've only receieved 3 or 4 reviews! Which brings this story to a sad 11 reviews.**

**So until I get 5 more reviews, I won't be posting.**

**I'm sorry, but if this is the only way I can get reviews, then I'm going to do it. Please review my stories! They make me sooooooooooooo *takes a breath* oooooooo happy! Please review!**

**I love you all! Honestly!**

**~A. Tchop~  
**


	12. What's That Smell!

**A/N I'm sure you all are wondering why I posted this chapter considering the fact I _DID NOT_ get my 5 reviews. Truth is, I just got tired of waiting for you. So be happy I posted this chapter! I'll try and make it REALLY long, so review and tell me what you think!**

**Also thank you to: TaylorLuver4ever, Jalice Whitlock Hale, and Dingo727(a unanimus reviewer) for reviewing! Sadly, you were the only ones. So thanks a million and enjoy this next chapter! **

**ALSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review and get a sneak peek!!!! (I'll probably be updating once a week now)  
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own the characters that are in this story, but not in Twilight. _**

**_Ashlyn's POV_**

Several hours later...............

I was standing in Carlisle's study admiring the artwork that was hung on the walls (Esme said he wouldn't mind).

Jasper had come up earlier and explained that they told Carlisle's history. They were all so beautiful. The one one I was gawking at at the time was a small oil painting in a plain wooden frame. It didn't stand out among the larger, more vibrant pieces; painted in varying sepia, it depicted a miniature city full of steeply slanted roofs, with thin spires atop a few scattered towers. A wide river filled the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals. I ran my fingers across the canvas, taking in the feel of the paint.

_London._

I'd been there in the late eighteen hundreds, but not since. I moved on, giving the other paintings a glance, but then I came to the last one and I immediately stopped and stared.

It was the largest painting, and most colorful. The canvas overflowed with bright figures in swirling robes, writhing around long pillars and off marbled balconies. But it wasn't the colors or the scenery that caught my eye; it was the figures painted in the highest balcony. The four god-like men that stood there, looking down at the scene below them, were the ones the captured my attention. I couldn't help but glare at the beautiful men.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

Carlisle stood next to them, but I couldn't acknowledge him, not with those demons there beside him.

Memories started to flood my mind as I continued to gaze at their flawless faces.

_Jane using me, Felix proposing, the fights that broke out, Caius beating me, Aro standing there: watching, and so much more. _I shuddered, hoping to shake the horrible memories out of my head. It didn't help. Faces entered my thoughts.

_My "brothers" Alec and Demetri. _I pained me to think about them. They may look intimidating on the outside, but in reality, they were all heart. It was them who helped me get through what I did.

_Heidi_. The Voturi _bait_. Even though I didn't like what she did for Volterra, she was still my friend. You could probably call her my Italian best friend. We were as close as two people could get. It was she who came hunting with me, even though she didn't approve of my diet.

My eyes flickered back to the painting, back to the faces of my tormentors. I took one last glance and ran from the room. Repeating in my head over and over that the Cullen's would never let anything happen to me, that I was safe here.

By the time once again reached the living room, I was back to my perky self. I passed a mirror and stopped to peek at my reflection.

"Oh!" I gasped. My eyes were as black as pitch. Even though there was very little burn in my throat, I knew I needed to hunt.

I walked, at a human's pace, to where Jasper was still reading. I didn't want to disturb him, but this was sort of an emergancy.

"Jasper?" He looked up at me with a smile.

"Finish your tour?" He asked with a laugh. I smiled.

"Yes. It's a very.......big house," I hesitated. He chuckled.

"You got stuck in Carlisle's study, huh?" I nodded.

"The paintings were beautiful!" I said, walking over to sit next to him.

"That they are." He set his book on the coffee table and turned to face me. "Was there something you needed?"

"Um, I was wondering if you and possibly Esme could come hunting with me?" It came out sounding like a question, rather than an actual sentence. Esme suddenly appeared before us.

"I would love to! I haven't hunted in a week and a half," she said with a laugh. I looked back at Jasper.

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Yay!" I said jumping up. "Can we go now?"

Esme and Jasper laughed. "Yes we can go now."

And with that we headed out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Running.

I love it!

The rush, the adrenaline, and best of all: the speed.

We all had had our fill and were heading back toward the house. As I ran, a horrible stench filled my senses. It was woodsy. A smell of moss, dew, and wet animal fur. A horrible combination. And the thoughts! It was as if they were the thoughts of animals! I ran even faster, hoping to get rid of the awful smell and thoughts. Only when Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts did I stop.

"Ash!" I turned to look at Jasper.

"What?"

He and Esme ran to my side and stopped.

He laughed. "We're not in any hurry, yet you're running as if the Volturi was after you!" he teased.

I flinched. Jasper noticed and gave me a confused look. I shook my head as if to say 'I'm fine.' He looked at for another second and then turned back to Esme, who was admiring some blue flowers that were growing at the base of an old oak tree.

"Ready?" She stood up and sighed. "Yup!"

"Let's go!" Jasper said, starting to run. I slowed my running so that I was neck and neck to Jasper and Esme. I smelled the air. The smell was gone, but I was going to have to ask Carlisle about it.

When we reached the house, I could smell someone in the house.

"Carlisle's home early," Esme commented.

We ran inside and Esme ran straight upstairs. I smiled after her. A buzz from Jasper's cell phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Alice." Jasper spoke into the phone.

_"I'm on my way home now. Edward is going over to Bella's for the evening." _Alice's perky voice said on the other line.

"You're not torturing Bella tonight?" Jasper said with a laugh. I smirked.

_"Hi Ashlyn," _Alice's voice was full of sarcasim. _"And no Jasper. I'm not going over there tonight. I want to give the two of them some privacy."_

I grabbed the phone out of Jasper's hand in disgust. "Alright Alice! What did he give you?"

_"I don't know what you're talking about." _I could just see her sticking her chin out stubbornly. I for one was not buying it

"Ah, huh," I rolled my eyes, ignoring the death glares Jasper was giving me. "Come on, Alice! I may have only lived here for twelve hours, but I already know you better than that! 'Fess up!"

_"Fine." _She muttered. _"He and Bella agreed to let me have some time with Bella. You know_, _shopping and manicures. Girl stuff."_

I groaned. "You're unbelievable, Alice," I sighed sarcastically. I tossed the phone back to Jasper and ran upstairs.

Carlisle's study's door was open slightly so I knocked lightly on the thick, wooden door.

"Come in, Ashlyn," His calm, smooth voice called from the other side. I walked in, once again taking in the large bookcases and the hundreds of books the filled them. I forced myself not to look at the paintings the hung on the wall. Instead, I walked slowly to his desk where Carlisle sat reading a thick, worn book. He closed it with a soft thud and looked up at me. "How was your first hunt here in Forks?"

I smiled. "Wonderful!" I hesitated. "Although there was something I wanted to ask you about."

He pointed to an empty chair sitting in front of the desk. I sat down as he got up and placed the book back on the shelf.

"Now," He said, sitting back down on the chair opposite of mine. "What is your question?"

"Well," I paused. "When we were on our way back, I smelled something very......strange. And was wondering if you might know what it was."

He looked thoughtful for a minute, then asked another question.

"Can you describe the smell?"

I thought for a couple seconds. "It was woodsy. Like tree bark and fresh dew. But then there was a smell of wet animal fur. It was honestly repulsive!"

"Were there any thoughts coming from this creature?" His eyes were twinkling and I could tell he knew what it was. But instead of questioning him, I answered his question.

"Yes. it sounded like they were planning something. And once, something about a treaty popped up."

He chuckled. "My guess is that you were hunting right outside of La Push, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Esme and Jasper wouldn't let me go into La Push though. Why?"

He chuckled again. He reached across his desk and grabbed the small cell phone that sat there. He pushed a button and then held it to his ear. it rang once before someone answered it.

"Carlisle." Edward low voice sounded slightly annoyed.

"Edward, I'm sorry to interrupt your time with Bella, but I need you both to come over here as soon as possible." Carlisle said with a smile. "And make sure Bella brings her cell phone. We're going to need it."

"We'll be there shortly." And he hung up. I looked at Carlisle in confusion.

He merely smiled and said, "You'll see in a few minutes." He rose and walked around the desk so that he stood next to me. "I'm sure you'll find what you're about to see very interesting."

I could feel the puzzled look on my face as we walked out of the room; questions begging to be asked, but I kept them back. I was polite enough to stay out of Carlisle's head, no matter how much I wanted to know what was going on. We walked down the stairs and waited for Bella and Edward to arrive. Everyone was standing awkwardly in the living room as if they, too, knew what was about to happen.

What in the world was going on?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N Well that's it for this chapter! I gave away a couple of things so let's review!**

**1. Ashlyn at one point of time was with the Volturi**

**2. Ashlyn has smelled some very strange things outside of La Push**

**So I'm sure you all know what Ash smelled but you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out what's going to happen!**

**Remember!!!!!!! Review and get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!!!  
**


	13. You Don't Exsist!

**A/N Sooooooooooooooo*takes a breath*oooooo sorry it took me so long. But it's out now!**

**_Ashlyn's POV_  
**

About five minutes later we were all standing on the back porch, listening to Bella as argued on the phone with some guy named Jacob. She was constantly cut-off and then had to raise her voice to be heard above the loud voice on the other line.

"Jake, why.." she started but was interrupted once again by an impatient, short-tempered Jacob.

_No way, Bella! I'm not coming over there just to show some new bloodsucker what a werewolf looks like!_

"Come on, Jake!" she pleaded. "For me." She stuck out her bottom lip as she said the last part.

Jake sighed. _I'll be there in five. _And with that, he hung up.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds. Finally I spoke up.

"He's a real ray of sunshine, isn't he?" I scoffed. Edward growled and his grip on Bella's waist tightened.

I took a peek into his head just to see what his problem was with this guy.

I almost feel over laughing at what I heard.

_If that mutt lays one paw on Bella I swear I'll snap off each of his four legs off and drink him dry. I don't care if werewolves stink! I'll make sure he's dead!_

"Sheesh Edward!" I said, laughing so hard I had to lean against the railing for support. "You never came onto me as the jealous type!"

I was laughing so hard that I didn't see it coming. But the next thing I knew I was pinned up against a tree by my neck. Edward's voice was low and pure ice.

"Stay out of this," His eyes were pitch black as he continued. "This is between me and the mutt. If you interfere in any way I swear I'll...."

He trailed off as Carlisle appeared at his side.

"Let her go, Son." He spoke gently, but his voice was firm. Edward started to object but I pushed my feet against his chest and, using every ounce of strength I had, pushed him away from me.

Edward flew into a tree all the way across the yard. The tree shuddered then fell over. I landed on my feet gracefully and walked over to where Edward was laying on the ground, staring at me with shock in his eyes.

"How did you-"

I cut him off with my own threat.

"And if you_ ever_ pull anything like _that_ again, _I_ will be the one ripping the limbs off of _you_." I made sure my voice sounded low and threatening. His eyes for a second full of fear, but it quickly vanished and was instantly replaced with a smirk.

"You're bluffing," he said standing up. He towered over me by a good foot so all I could do was glare up at him.

I was about to snap back, but Emmett ran over and put a head on each of our shoulders. "Awww! Their first family spat!"

I shook his hand off and squared my shoulders. "Ha! Family! That's what I _thought _we were, but apparently not!" I turned around and ran back to where the rest of the family stood gaping at us. Bella was shaking she was so scared. I walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, tears in her deep brown eyes. I looked at her and gave her a strained smile.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Bella. Truly I am." I sighed. She gave me a tight smile.

"It's not like I haven't seen worse," she moaned looking down. I gave her a hug and stepped back to stand by Esme, who was looking at me with a sad expression on her perfect face. I couldn't bear to look anyone in the face, afraid to see the disappointed looks or, in Rosalie's case, glares. Instead I stared at the tree line, waiting for some big, bad wolf to appear.

I could hear Edward and Carlisle arguing over who was right and who was wrong. It sounded like Carlisle was winning, but I couldn't be sure. Everyone was one different sides. Rosalie was thinking that Edward deserved what I did to him. Jasper thought I overreacted. Alice couldn't believe I did that. Emmett, well, Emmett just kept replaying the entire thing over and over in his head.

Finally I just had enough. I jumped the rail and ran into the forest. I couldn't hear anyone following me, but no one was talking back there. I could care less.

I ran deeper and deeper into the woods, not sure of where I was going. I got tired of the ground so I darted up the nearest near and jumped around a bit. Finally I settled on a branch of one of the tallest pines around.

I looked over the small town of Forks as I choked on tearless sobs.

How could I screw this up already?! I'd just gotten here! Edward and I had gotten along great, but then I had to open my big mouth.

I leaned back against the trunk of the old pine and let the sobs slowly pass. When they finally stopped, I sighed.

Now what was I going to do?

Would the Cullens take me back after something like that? I mean, sure Edward had taken the first jump, but I'd finished it. What if....

"Hey! Heeey!"

I looked down to see who was yelling, not sure what to expect. As I looked down, the person shouted again.

"Are you stuck up there?!?" It was definitely a male voice, but I couldn't smell him because I was so high up.

To prove I wasn't stuck, I climbed down as quickly as I could. Normally I would have just jumped down rather the take the time to work my way down, but I wasn't sure what was down there. And I did _not _need to ruin my no-human streak by killing an innocent human because I was lazy.

As I jumped on to firm ground, a familiar awful stench filled my nose. I whirled around, expecting to see a huge half-man half-wolf creature behind me, but was shocked to see a shirtless boy standing there. He had dark black hair and his skin was slightly red.

_Indian_ I think in my head. He looked at me for a minute, then his face clouded over with a look of fury.

"So you're the new vamp, huh?" His eyes scanned over me. "Should have figured with eyes and a smell like that."

I smirked. "You're one to talk!" I wrinkled me nose, but then thought of a question. "Are you Jacob?"

"The one and only," he stepped forward and timidly held out his hand. I shook it firmly. When he pulled his hand back, he examined it. I stifled a laugh.

"Were you expecting it to be covered in blood?" I joked. He laughed.

"No, it's just..." he paused. "I've never been this _polite_ with a bloodsucker before. Don't get used to it."

I smiled. "Are you really a werewolf?"

"Yeah. You didn't believe them when they told you?"

"Not exactly, but you just look so...human." I said, looking over him once again.

He laughed and motioned with his hand that I should follow him. We walked a ways before he spoke.

"Do I really look human to you?" I could hear an ancient sadness in his voice as he asked me this.

I glanced over him another time. Sure he was taller then any of the Cullens, but not freaky tall. He was extremely muscular, yet not as much as Emmett. He did look normal.

"Yes." I answered solomnly. "You do look human."

He smiled at me. "You know, I know it's wrong, but you're actually not that bad,...."

"Ashlyn," I answered automatically.

"Ashlyn," he said with a laugh. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but the rest of the pack calls you "The Texas Chic" 'cause of where you're from."

I had to laugh. He looked at me with a funny look on his face. "You're not offended?"

"Nope!"

"Well, that's a relief!" We walked in silence again. The house came into view and I stopped. Jake walked a few steps and then noticed I wasn't following.

"Are you coming?"

I took a deep breath and walked forward. "Edward and I got into a fight," I admitted. He stared at me for a minute then spoke.

"Why am I not surprised," he scoffed. I looked down at the ground, slightly ashamed.

"Is it true you two are competing for Bella's affection?" That caught him off guard.

"Well..we..uh..Oh, boy," he stammered. He ran his fingers through his hair as he laughed nervously.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said, softly laying my hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"You mind as well know now. Everyone else does." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't think Edward is any good for her because she would have to change in order to be with him. If she picked me, she wouldn't have to do anything different. She could be herself."

I thought that over for a minute, then asked a question. "Jake, I want you to answer this honestly. Do you _really_ love her? Or are you just doing this so Edward can't have her?"

"Honestly?" I nodded.

"I love her, Ashlyn. I love her with all my heart." I didn't need to use my gift in order to know that he meant it. His eyes said it all.

"Then tell her that," I said simply. "And if she thinks it's enough she'll pick you."

"But is it enough?" He cried. "Ashlyn, I _love_ her! I want her to have the very best, and only the very best!"

"Then be yourself," I said gently, hoping to calm him down. "Jake, I've know your for about fifteen minutes and I can already tell you're a great gut, as long as you be _yourself._"

He looked at me for a couple seconds be fore sighing. "I hate it when the vampire is right."

I smiled. "I was strictly told not to interfere, so how 'bout we keep this between us. Deal?"

I stuck out my hand. Jake smiled. "Deal." He shook my hand once again, only this time when it was over, he didn't examine himself.

"So are you ready to see what an actual werewolf looks like?" He teased.

"You don't need a full moon?" I joked. He laughed.

"Hollywood was actually way off when they made all those movies," He said, laughing again.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Come on. I'll show you."

He started walking toward the house and all I could do was follow.

I wasn't surprised to see the rest of the family still standing there, but they sure were surprised to see me walking beside Jake.

I noticed, as we waked closer, Edward wouldn't make eye contact with me. While he wouldn't look at me, he couldn't stop shooting death glares at Jake. I felt bad for the poor guy. Jake, that is.

Carlisle stepped forward and spoke. "Jake."

"Carlisle. Cullens." Jake said tightly. I could only imagine how hard this was for him, being surrounded by vampires and his true love in the arms of my vampire "brother".

"Ashlyn!" Alice bounded forward and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you came back!"

I couldn't help but smile. "You knew I was going to."

"Glad to have you back, Tiny!" Emmett said, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I laughed, but then remembered something I had to say.

"I hope you all can forgive me for the way I acted." I turned to face Edward who, for the first time, looked me in the face. "Most of all, can you forgive me, Edward? For the way I acted?"

He sighed. "Of course. But only if you can forgive me." I nodded. He released Bella long enough to give me a hug and then went right back to Bella's side, smiling. Finally, Jake spoke up.

"As moving as this all is, can we get this over with? The pack is waiting for me at the boundry line." I looked at him curiously.

"You're really going to change into a wolf?"

Everyone cracked up at that, but tried to cover it up by coughing.

"Just watch," he said, rolling his eyes. He dropped a brag I'd never noticed on the ground and stood there for a minute.

"He needs to get mad," Alice whispered to nobody in particular.

Edward, obviously hearing Alice, got a funny glint in his eye. And before anyone could stop him, he cupped Bella's face with his hands and kissed her fiercely.

I turned to Jake, who was shaking uncontrolably and growling furiously, and started to take a step forward.

"Ashlyn, stay there. He's fine." Carlisle told me softly. I stopped and stood still as Jake contiued to tremble.

And then, if you blinked you would have missed it, Jake exploded. There was a terrible ripping noise and Jake was gone. In his place stood a large animal.

"Impossible!" I gasped. The creature in front of me was huge! It was immortal! "Werewolves don't exist!"

The wolf in front of me snorted.

_Yeah well you're not supposed to exist either, so I guess we're even!_ The wolf thought.

"Jacob!" Edward scolded. Jacob turned and glared at him.

_What!? It's not like she can hear me!_

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Actually, I _can_ hear you!"

Jacob turned to me, his mouth hanging open. I reached out and closed it.

"You're going to catch a fly with your mouth open like that," I teased. He rolled his eyes. I laughed. He looked so funny when he did that! That's when I got an idea.

"So," I hesitated. "Can I pet you?" He looked at me.

_Are you serious? _It was impossible to miss the sarcasm in his head voice.

"Yes I'm serious! I never had a dog!" He shrugged.

_Go ahead._

I reached out carefully and slowly ran my fingers down his back. His fur was a pretty color: deep russet. It was soft, too. I scratched him behind the ears and to my surprise, his tail actually wagged! Yes, wagged! I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me again, the tail wagging ceased, and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked, amused. "Doesn't that feel good?"

He made a sound that almost sounded like he was choking but one could tell he was laughing.

_Believe it or not, it actually does!_

"This is amazing!" I sighed as I continued petting Jake.

_As much as I'm enjoying this, I really gotta go._

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then, huh?" I asked as Jake stood up. He smiled his wolfy grin.

_Yeah. Hey can you put that bag around my neck? I'm just going to run to the treaty line._

I walked over and grabbed the bag and slipped it around his neck.

_Tell Bella I'll see her around._

"I will," I promised and with that, he ran off into the woods.

I turned to Bella. "Jake said he'll see you later."

She smiled faintly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"So," Jasper piped up. "What did you think?"

i laughed. "In all my one hundred and fifty years, I don't think I've ever seen anything that.....interesting."

They all laughed.

For teh first time that evening, I noticed it was getting dark. A quiet yawn escaped Bella's lips and Edward chuckled.

"I'd better get Bella home." He said gently.

'Well, see you guys later, "Bella said, stifling another yawn.

"Night, Bella," we all chorused.

And with that, Edward was gone.

* * *

**A/N I made this an extra long chapter just because you all had to wait so long. Also!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I changed the summary! I made an outline for this story and it had just under 100 chapters so I'm making this a four part Saga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the book order!**

**#1. Shadows From My Past**

**#2. The Fugitive's Assistant**

**#3. At The Stroke of Midnight**

**#4. The End of Today, The Beginning of Forever**

**There ya' go! I hope you'll keep reading!!!!!!!!! And please! review! I'm adding a lot of characters to this Saga so if you review you'll get your own character! (you need to be a member a FanFiction in order to participate) But still! Review! Review!  
**


	14. I Can't Do This

**A/N I have a VERY important character that I need to bring in, so that's why I decided I would do Bella's POV this chapter! Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. I do own the Shadows from My Past Saga and the characters that you would not find in Twilight, but are in my stories._**

**_Bella's POV_**

I was woken the next morning by Edward's cool lips kissing my forehead, my closed eyelids, my cheeks, and finally: my lips. He meant it to be a short kiss, but I, being the stupid human that I am, leaned in and deepened the kiss. I expected Edward to pull away right there and then, but he surprised me by returning the kiss with just as much passion. We continued on like that for a few minutes but then I started to feeling light headed. Edward, obviously sensing this, pulled away and started planting kissing along my jaw and down my neck as I breathed heavily.

Edward chuckled. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, yourself!" I sighed, still breathless. I felt him smile against my neck as he placed one more kiss then looked up at me with his butterscotch eyes. We stared at each other for awhile, letting our eyes do the talking. He played with a piece of my hair that fell out of my sloppy braid from last night.

"So," he smiled his crooked smile. "How did you sleep last night?"

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow.

I'd been sleep-talking again. And it must have been good because Edward laughed and pulled the pillow from my face. He smiled down at me.

"How bad was it?" I moaned, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Same as usual. You said my name several times," he paused for a second. "And then, you said you loved me."

I rolled my eyes. "I say that all the time when I sleep! You already knew that."

"It's still nice to hear," He chuckled. I stretched so that I could touch my lips to his. He kissed me for about two seconds and then was gone.

"Edward?!" I hissed. I searched my room, my eyes landing on my partly open closet door. I was about to get up when my door opened.

"Oh," Charlie sounded surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to be up yet."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I was waiting for you to leave so I could go take my shower."

I started gathering my bathroom things, but then Charlie stopped me.

"Hang on a sec, Bells. There was something I wanted to tell you."

I waited for him to continue, expecting this to be something on how much time I'd spent with Edward and not Jacob, the same old speech he gave me at dinner the night before.

"Do you remember your cousin Clayton at all?" He asked.

I thought for a minute. "Aunt Maggie's son?"

"That's him."

Clayton was Charlie's only sister's son. I hadn't seen him in about five years. He came up occasionally when I would stay in Forks with Dad for the summer. I wondered where he was going with this.

"What about him, Dad?" I couldn't think of why Clay would come here. He was about a year older than myself and was supposed to be attending Dartmouth.

"Well, he's taking a break from college and coming to stay with us. Isn't that great?" He asked with a smile.

I dropped everything I had in my arms. "Here!?!" Charlie nodded.

_Oh, boy!_ It was hard enough keeping the Cullen's secret from Charlie, let alone my prying, know-it-all cousin!

Alright, maybe I'm overreacting just a little. But I told Clay about everything! When my parents told me they were getting divorsed, I told Clay. When I was having trouble with a bully at school, I would tell Clay. I told him about growing up and about all my girl problems and he would listen. He was the big brother I never had! How was I going to keep myself from telling him that Edward is vampire?

Once I was able to think clearly I mustered up a question. "How long is he staying?"

Charlie shrugged. "As long as he wants. Maggie just said he needed a break from school so I told her to ship him on over."

I picked up my stuff and sat down on the bed. Charlie got the idea and headed for the door. "Dad?"

He turned and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"When is he getting here?"

"Ummm. Tonight. 'Round four, I think. I have to pick him up at the airport." he said walking out the door. As soon as I heard the quiet _click_ of the door, Edward was at my side.

"What's wrong, love?" The concern in his voice was sincere and caring. I sighed as I leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know if I can do this, Edward," I whispered. "I don't know if I can keep this secret from him. I tell him everything."

Tears fell from my eyes as I sat there. Edward hugged me to him tighter and spoke in a low voice.

"I can leave if it would make this easier for you." I sat up instantly.

"You're not going anywhere," I said, wiping away the last little tears. "I need you here."

He smiled his crooked smile. "I know you can do this, Bella. You've done an amazing job keeping this from Charlie. I know you can keep this from one more person." He sounded so confident that I determined right there that I was going to keep the secret. I wasn't going to tell Clayton.

I inhaled deeply, then exhaled, taking in Edward's sweet scent. I wished life wasn't so complicated. That there were no secrets. But life wasn't like that. Oh, no. Life wasn't like that at all.

After a few moments of sitting there, Edward said he had to go. I felt instantly disappointed, but he assured me that he would be back in time to pick me up for school.

I went about my usual morning routine, showering, dressing, and doing my hair. When that was done, I wondered downstairs in search of breakfast. I settled with a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. I ate quickly, wanting to be ready as soon as Edward got here. I put my bowl in the sink and grabbed my bag and put my shoes on.

When I opened the door, I could barely see due to the heavy fog. I gripped the rail with all my strength as I made my way down the stairs. I walked a little ways, then I saw the outline of a slick, silver Volvo. Edward was leaning against it and when he saw me, he smiled.

"You made it all the way over here without tripping once, Bella. I'm very impressed." He teased opening the passenger door for me. I could feel a blush creeping up to my cheeks. He slid into the driver seat and backed out of the driveway.

Edward drove like a maniac. No wait. Maniac is a major under-statement. The school is about fifteen minutes from my house, but when Edward's driving, it only takes about eight.

We talked every now and then, but we were quiet for the most part. That's when I noticed it was too quiet in the car.

"Is Ashlyn riding with Alice?"

Edward smiled more to himself then to me. "I actually left a surprise for Ashlyn this morning."

"Oh?"

_**Ashlyn's POV**_

"Come on, Alice! Let me take this blindfold off!" I sounded like a whiny teenager, but did I care? Not at all!

I'd had a rough morning. Everyone was singing an annoying song in their head. Alice was currently translating _Barbie Girl_ into Spanish and was about to drive me insane!

She giggled. "Not yet!"

We walked a little farther and I could tell by the scent that we were in the garage. I could smell Rosalie's spicy smell as we continued forward.

"Alright, Ash. You ready?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" I said ripping the blindfold from my face. I almost keeled over at what I saw.

There in front of me sat a bright, red Ferrari!!! Rosalie was polishing the hood, but stood upright and smiled.

"You like it?" she asked coming over and standing next to me. "It's a little welcome present from all of us."

I stepped forward and ran my fingers over the glossy paint. "It's beautiful," I sighed. "Is it really mine?"

They both nodded. "We all have our own. I have my Porsche, Rose has her BMW, Emmett' gotta a Jeep, and Edward has his precious Volvo. So we figured you needed a car, too!" Alice chirped. "We'd better hurry if we wanna get to school on time," she said slipping into the passenger seat. I smiled at Rose and slid into the driver's seat. The keys were already in the ignition so all I had to do was twist them. I listened to the soft hum the engined then backed out.

The car was made for speed, so that's what I used it for. I cruised along the highway at about one hundred and five, but slowed as I got near town.

"This car was made for you, Ash!" Alice exclaimed as I turned onto the road where the school was. "Wait till we have our drag races!"

I stared at her. "You guys have drag races in a small town like Forks?"

"When you can't sleep, you have to keep Emmett busy somehow," she shrugged. I laughed as I pulled into the parking lot. I scanned the rows, looking for Edward's silver Volvo. While I was searching, I didn't miss everyone's stares.

I found a spot right next to his and parked. I turned off the engine and leaned back. I ran my fingers through my hair as I sighed.

"You think after being the new kid twenty times you'd get used to all the gossip and stares."

She gave my hand a squeeze then put a fresh layer of her pink lip gloss. I pulled the the keys out and dropped them in my Coach bag.

"Ready?" Alice asked softly.

I laughed. "Not even close."

I opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Good Gone Wrong

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. I do own the Shadows from My Past Saga and the characters that you would not find in Twilight, but are in my stories._**

_**Ashlyn's POV**_

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I spread out my gift, taking in everyone's thoughts.

_Well, Heeelloooo! _Were the thoughts of a blond boy. _Wonder if I have a chance with her!_

_Agh! Mike's staring at the new Cullen girl! _Came from a girl with sandy colored hair. Everyone's thoughts were pretty much the same. The boys wanted a date, the girls wanted to take me out shopping, and some people (pervs no doubt) wanted to be more than friends. I glanced around nervously taking in all the stares. Envious, compassionate, sympathetic; I took in each one.

We walked through the crowd, headed toward Edward and Bella. We were almost there when I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned and I was face to face with a boy with messed blond hair and a baby face.

"Hi," he said, giving me a nervous smile. I gave him a tight smile. "You're Ashlyn Cullen right? Edward's twin?"

I nodded. "That's me." I turned to continue toward Edward but the boy kept talking to me.

"I'm Mike and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

I glanced over at Alice who was throwing murderous glares at Mike. Something told to say no to him.

"Thanks, but I'm not really open," I said side-stepping him and continued walking forward.

"So is that a no, or what?" He called after me. I ignored him and finally reached the spot where Edward and Bella were waiting for us. Edward was glaring at someone behind me. Mike, no doubt. Bella laughed once and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you said no to Mike. He's nothing but a player."

I rolled my eyes. "He's not really my type anyway," I sighed, flipping my hair over my shoulder. I'd worn it down because Alice said it made my neck look longer and more graceful. I'd laughed at her but worn it down anyways.

The parking lot was staring to clear so we headed toward the group of buildings that made up the school. When we reached the first one, Alice grabbed my hand.

"Come on. I'll show you to the office." She turned to Edward. "Why don't you come too? I'm sure Mrs. Cope would _love_ to see you again."

Edward groaned and Bella giggled. "Sure we'll come!" Bella said with a smile. "I know what it's like to be the new kid."

We continued to talk as we walked into the warm building. A large lady with red hair was sitting behind a desk that was cluttered with papers. As we entered she looked up.

"That's Ms. Cope," Alice whispered. "Go ahead and take a peek in her head. I dare you." I was confused, but I did it anyway.

_Oh! This must be Edward Cullen's twin sister! Oh they look so much alike! She so pretty! And Edward....oh Edward. Mr. Perfect. *sigh*.  
_

I was barely able to keep my laughter in. This forty-year old woman had a crush on Edward! Edward turned and glared at me.

_Zip it!_

I giggled_. _I turned to the lady at the desk. "Hi. I'm Ashlyn Cullen. I'm new here."

The lady turned off her fantises long enough to smile at me. "Oh! Yes, yes. We've been expecting you." She searched through one of the piles on the desk and pulled out a small pile of papers. "We've arranged a test for you. With exams being only two weeks away, we want to make sure you'll be able to pass."

I nodded. I took the papers from her and flipped through them. It was all your basic twelfth grade stuff: Trig, Bio II, English, and Spanish; nothing I couldn't handle.

"As for the rest of you," she said, speaking to the rest of my family, "You all need to get to get to class." They nodded and were gone.

"Alright, Dear. Come this way." She motioned with her hand as she walked into an empty room with a couple desks. I looked around.

There were eight desks, all in four neat rows. There was a blackboard behind a giant desk at the front of the room.

_Must be the detention room, _I thought. She pointed to a desk in the front row.

"You have fifteen minutes to complete as much as you can." And with that, she left. I sighed as I sat down. I flipped to the first page and began to work the first Trig problem.

* * *

"I'm done," I said, handing the test back to Ms. Cope . She looked at me, baffled, then she looked at her watch.

"You still have eight minutes," she frowned at me. "Would you like to look over it?"

I shook my head.

"Okay," she said slowly. "There are no do-overs, Ms. Cullen ."

I was fighting the urge to slap her. "Trust me. I'm done."

She gave me one more stern look, but pointed to an empty chair. I sat down as she grabbed the answer key.

It seemed like hours had passed by the time she was done scoring it. But she finally wrote my score on top of the page and looked at me.

"Congratulations, Ms. Cullen. You got every answer correct." I smiled. I already knew that! She continued talking.

"And you did so well on the English and Spanish part of the test that I'm going to let you drop the two. But you must take on two other bonus courses. Understand?"

I nodded. She handed me a list of class choices and explained each one.

Art (something I love and am pretty good at)

Music (totally choice number one!)

Drama (something to consider)

Cheer-leading (not happening!)

Vollyball Team (not interested)

School Newspaper (not really)

Business Math (no way)

Chemistry (been there, done that)

Computer Lab (boring)

Tutoring (don't have the time)

Geometry (enough math already!)

Marketing (ugh!)

Creative Writing (nope!)

I sighed as I scanned down the list again. Music was definitely one of the classes I was going to be doing. As for my other choice, I chose Art. I was always doodling and I loved sketching. I told Ms. Cope my choices and she handed me a schedule.

"Don't worry about the class you missed this morning," she sighed. "You can wait outside the English room for Edward and Bella if you want. Their class should be ending soon."

I stood up and thanked her. She said she hoped I had a good rest of the day and I left.

I glanced at the map she'd given me and quickly memorized it.

I sat down on a bench outside the English room. I could hear the teacher blabbing away about Romeo and Juliet and I could hear Edward and Bella whispering in the back of the classroom.

_Edward? _I mentally called.

I waited a couple seconds to see if he would answer. He did.

_Hey! How'd it go?_

I sighed._ Apparently I finished the test in record time. Ms. Cope wouldn't score the test until I assured her that I knew there were no do-overs! I almost slapped her!_

He laughed quietly. "What are you laughing at?" Bella whispered. I leaned against the back of the bench.

"Ashlyn's out in the hallway," he whispered. Bella must have nodded or something because the whispering ceased.

I could hear the teacher finishing his lesson so I stood up. At the same time the bell rang. Kids came pouring out of every room, all, of course, staring at me.

Edward and Bella walked out of their class hand-in-hand. I waved and they started over my way.

"Hey Ash," Bella greeted me. They asked about the test and when I told them about taking on two other classes, they started asking about those.

Turned out I had most of my classes with Edward and Bella. I had Trig with Alice.

We were just dismissed from biology when Edward asked what my next class was.

"Gym," I moaned. Edward's grin got wider.

"Bella, don't you have gym now, too?" he asked teasingly. She nodded.

"Edward wasn't able to which gym classes. He and Alice have their own," she said quietly. Edward turned to me.

"Well now you have Ashlyn," he said smiling. I took a peek inside his head to see exactly what he was doing.

_Ash will always be Bella's partner and Mike Newton will never get close to her! This is perfect!...Ash!!_

I covered my ears with my hands. "Ow! Edward!" He laughed and I glared at him.

"You know, I never noticed that feeling you get when someone is in your head. It's like this picky feeling. It really starts to get annoying!" He said with another laugh.

"Don't yell like that!" I growled. We started toward the gym, talking about the exams coming up.

When we reached the gym, Edward and Bella got all mushy on me.

"I'll miss you," Edward murmered, stroking Bella's cheek. She shuddered.

"Not as much as I'll miss you," she whispered back. Edward leaned in to give her a kiss, but that's when I had it.

"Get a room you two!" I said, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her away before their lips could meet. Edward snarled a list of profanities. All I could do was smirk as we walked into the crowed gym.

We had to get partners a for two-on-two basketball game. The coach called on me to take the first pick. Edward's thoughts replayed themselves in my head.

_Ash will always be Bella's partner and Mike Newton will never get close to her! _

"We're waiting, Ms. Cullen."

"Um, I'll take Bella," I said, pointing at her. She smiled and walked to my side. I took a peek into Mike's head just for laughs.

_WHAT! She picked Bella!?! Man! Edward got to her!_

I turned around so he wouldn't see my satisfied smile.

Turned out, Bella and I had to play against Mike and a girl names Brit. Even worse, Bella was horrible at sports. She was constantly tripping over her own feet and often took Mike or Brit down with her. After the longest gym of my life, the coach told us to go get changed back into our regular clothes.

Edward was waiting for us out in the hallway. "How'd it go?" he asked with a smile. Bella groaned.

"I nailed Ash in the face with the basketball _twice!_" she cried going over to Edward's side and took his outstretched hand. He chuckled and we started toward the place where we parked the cars.

Alice caught up with us and was bubbling with questions, which I answered. We got to where Edward had parked his Volvo and that's when it hit me.

A scent so sweet, so overwhelming I couldn't resist. It was so tempting, the smell like sugar and honey, it begged me to come to it. For the first time in years, the burn in my throat became unbearable. My breathing grew heavy and slow as I took in the smell more and more. I knew I had to stop, but I couldn't. I had to have it. I had to have it _now_.

Beside me, Bella gasped.

"Clay!"

**Dun dun dun daaaa!!! Uh, oh! Ash has a problem! **

**What did you think? Please Please Please Please review! They make me write soooo much faster! I haven't gotten a review in** **who knows how long. They really mean a lot! Love you all for reading!**

**~A~**


	16. What Did I Do?

_** This is the last disclaimer I'm doing! It applies throughout my entire story!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga! I do own the Shadows From My Past Saga and the characters you wouldn't find in Twilight, but are in my story!**_

_**Clayton's POV**_

I stood outside the school, waiting for Bella to walk out. My plane hand gotten in an hour early and my Mom surprised me by having a brand new black truck waiting for me.

So here I stood, leaning against my new toy, when suddenly I heard a girlie squeal and then "Clay!"

I turned and saw Bella running toward me. I opened my arms and she flew right into them. I hugged her for a couple minutes than put her down.

"Gosh, it's so good to see you," I sighed, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She smiled.

"You, too. You're huge! You know steroids aren't good for you, right?" she teased. But she had a point. Last time she saw me, I was a pimple-faced, geeky, 5'6 boy. Now I was an acne-free, 6'4 guy. And no, I wasn't on steroids.

But I wasn't the only one who'd grown. Bella looked awesome. She wore her hair long and loose, the way she never wore it when she was younger. She was taller, leaner, and much paler. But no where near as pale as the three who stood behind her. They all were, well, beautiful.

Their skin was chalky white and they had purple bruise-like shadows under their eyes. And their eyes! Golden. Like the wheat I saw on my trip to Tuskan, Italy. Well, that is, except for the most beautiful of them all.

The girl had the same strange shade of bronze hair as the boy next to her. She was tall, slender, and had the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. But her eyes, they were black. No, blacker than the blackest black and she was scowling. The phrase "if looks could kill" took on a whole new meaning.

Bella noticed me staring and quickly introduced me to them.

"Clay, this is my boyfriend, Edward and his two sisters. Ashlyn is his twin and this little pixie here is Alice." She pushed the tiny girl playfully and smiled. Edward stepped forward, his hand extended.

"Nice to meet you, Clayton," he said formally. I shook his hand.

"Please, call me Clay." He nodded and Alice stepped forward and shook my hand as well. I turned to Ashlyn. She was no longer scowling. Oh, no. Now she was glaring.

I decided I would make the first move. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ashlyn." I stretched my hand out hoping she would at least shake it, but she made no move. Instead she stood there, glaring at the ground. Edward cleared his throat loudly. Ashlyn turned and glared at him, than turned to me.

"Likewise." Her voice was like ice. Cold and hard. But at the same time it was beautiful. I was about to speak, but she spun on her heel and climbed into the driver's side of a shiny red Ferrari and slammed the door. She backed out quickly and was gone. I stared after her.

"What did I do?" I murmered. Alice sighed and mumbled something that sounded like "you showed up in her life", but she spoke too quiet for me to be sure. She turned toward me and placed a tiny gloved hand on my shoulder.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong. She's just having a bad first day." She gave me a sympathetic smile and patted my shoulder before turning to Edward.

"Can I have a ride home?" He nodded and turned to Bella.

"I'll come over later tonight so you two can catch up." He said, kissing her temple and turning to a silver Volvo and got in. Alice followed him.

I turned to Bella. "Wanna a ride or are you walking?"

She laughed. "Let me think about that," she said, climbing in the passenger side. I got in and backed out.

"Show me the way," I sighed. As we drove, I couldn't get Ashlyn out of my head. She was so perfect, so beautiful, even if she was cruel and harsh. I wanted to be with her, but could I?

_**Jasper's POV**_

I was just finishing up a book when I heard the front door slam. Ash was home.

"Hi, Ash...." I was going to say more, but her emotions hit me. They were feelings of horror, fury, frustration, annoyance, and pain. She ran past me and headed straight upstairs. Esme came to the front room and gave me a look that clearly said, "Will you go talk to her?" I sighed and ran upstairs.

Her door was closed and I could hear her sobbing. I knocked softly and waited for an answer.

Silence.

"Ash, can I come in?" I asked gently. I waited for a couple seconds and finally I heard a muffled reply.

"Yeah."

I opened the door and saw Ash curled up on the couch, staring out the window. She didn't look at me as I sat down next to her.

We sat there for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"Jazz? Do you have a weakness?" she whispered. She was staring down at her hands.

Her question surprised me. "Of course I do. It's every human on the planet." I was trying to get her to smile and it worked. She smiled, but then sadness took over her delicate features.

"Not every human," she muttered. "Does Bella bug you?"

I sighed as I remembered her eighteenth birthday. Probably one of the worst days of my life.

Ash's head whirled to face me. "You attacked Bella?" I nodded grimly.

"It was an accident. I don't know what happened." I looked at her. Ash's eyes were soft, not judging as I expected them to be. So I continued. "She got a paper cut and I lost control. Carlisle and Emmett had to hold me back and drag me outside. I got loose and ran, far, far away. Alice followed me and talked me into coming back, even though I knew Edward was going to kill me."

I continued on with the story, telling her about us leaving Bella and running to Denali. But as soon as I mentioned Edward, Alice, and Bella facing the Volturi, her face became as hard as stone. She was opening and closing her fists. I sent a wave of calmness toward her and slowly she began to relax.

About two minutes later, I remembered why I was up here."So what happened at school today. What was with all the messed up feelings?"

She sighed. "Did Edward tell you that Bella's cousin was coming to stay with them today?" I nodded.

"He mentioned something about that." I couldn't see where she was going with this.

"Well, we walked out of the school building and it hit me! I couldn't resist it, Jasper. It smelled _so_ good."

I was horror stricken. "You killed him?!?"

She laughed a humorless laugh. "You think that if I'd killed him I would still be here?"

I sighed in relief as she continued to tell me what happened.

"No, I didn't kill him. I was close, but I didn't. It's just, he smelled so good and I haven't felt that burn in years." She started playing with her fingers. "Jasper, he's so good looking, too. I actually wouldn't mind going out with him. Even after the way I treated him, he still called me _beautiful_ in his head."

I laughed. "A lot of guys do that!"

"I know, but this one's different. Jasper," she paused. "I think I'm in love with him."

~*~*~

**Woo, hoo! Ashlyn's in love with a human! How's the rest of the family going to take it? And can Ash control her thrist around Clay? Review if you want another chapter up ASAP!!!!!!!**

**Review please!  
**


	17. New Trailer!

**Hey Peeps!**

**I know you were all expecting another chapter but this honestly comes as a close second!**

**I made a trailer!!!!!!!!!!! The link is in my profile! While you're waiting for the next chapter to come out, go check that out and please leave me a comment on youtube and tell me what you thought!**

**Next chapter coming soon! **

**Love you all!**

**~A~  
**


	18. Seattle

**Next chappy!!!!!!!!**

**_Ashlyn's POV_**

I played hooky the rest of that week, not wanting to run into _him_.

Yes, I was sure I loved him. Yes, I was sure I was going to die if I didn't see him soon, but that didn't change anything. I wasn't going to put his life at risk.

But when Carlisle insisted that I go back to school, I hunted as often as I could. I drank and drank and _drank_ until I felt as though I would burst. Carlisle continually warned that to much blood at a time could be fatal to us, but I didn't care. I knew I would run into Clayton sometime. I just knew it!

~*~

I was going back to school in four hours. There was nothing more I could do.

My eyes were as light as they could get and the purple rings under my eyes were almost invisible.

I sighed as I sat up on my bed in my new bedroom.

I know, I know. Vampires don't sleep, so why have a bed? I don't know! I just wanted one. Of course that got Emmett asking what I was going to _do _in it. That remark earned him a slap on the back of the head from Rose and a punch in the face from me.

Alice and Esme had spent the entire week working on my new room, asking what colors I liked, what type of lighting I wanted. I even got to pick what room I wanted! Since the rooms were all taken on the second floor, I took the room down the hall from Edward's. It was really big.

The furniture was made out of dark red cherry wood and the walls were a creamy color. It was just like my room back in Texas only more modern. **(pic on profile!)**

I walked over to the closet in search of something to wear to school. As I searched, I caught myself dreaming about Clay.

We were walking on a beach. Yes it was sunny and yes I glittered, but neither of us seemed to care. We strolled hand in hand. We weren't talking, just enjoying each others company. Then, ever so slowly, he pulled me close to him and kissed me! And I kissed back! I should've stopped the day-dream right there, but did I? Oh, no! I kept on going. He pulled away and smiled at me and I smiled back.

That's when I noticed something.

The reason he didn't freak when I glittered, the reason he didn't run away screaming when he felt my frigid body temperature, the evidence was right there in his _golden_ eyes.

He was one of us!

That's when I stopped the day dream. I mentally yelled at myself for being so stupid.

_He doesn't love you! So what if he called you beautiful! It's just a crush! He'll get over it!_

But then there was that tiny voice in the back of my head. The always positive, annoying one.

_But you love him. _It whispered. _You can't stay away from him for forever._

"That's not going to happen," I muttered. "I'm not going to end his life."

I yanked a white tank top and a blue sweater out of my closet. I ran to my dresser and pulled out a pair of faded jeans. I slipped on a pair of gold high-heeled sandals since it was going to be warmer to day. I added a pair of hoop earrings and some banggle bracelets and headed downstairs, making sure Clay was far from my thoughts. **(outfit on profile)**

Edward was waiting in the living room and stood up when I walked in.

"Ready?" he asked. He had _no _idea.

"Actually, I know exactly how feel," He said, smiling at my sympathetically. I scowled.

"Doesn't that ever get annoying?" I asked, following him out to the Volvo. "Looking into people's minds? I mean, that's committing mind rape!"

"I do not commit mind rape!" He snapped. I smirked.

"Edward. Listening to people's thoughts without them knowing or wanting you to; mind rape." I sighed. He rolled his eyes as Alice hopped into the back seat and slammed her door shut. Edward pulled out and sped down the driveway. We were pretty quiet the entire way to school. Alice would every now and then ask if we had any plans for this evening. Neither of us had any.

Five minutes later, we pulled into the school's parking lot and immediately Clay's overwhelming scent hit me. I clutched the edge of my seat fiercly and Edward gave me a look.

_You can do this, Ash. I know you can... Hey! Watch the leather!_

I looked down at the seat and where my fingers had been were little holes.

"Sorry," I muttered. He shrugged and parked in his usual parking spot. I looked around for Bella's truck and was surprised to see that is wasn't there.

"The brakes were bad," Edward explained before I could ask. "Rose is going over there later to change them."

"Then, how is she getting to school?" I asked. Edward threw a wary glance out the windshield and then I saw it.

Bella was leaning against a shiny, black truck. And who had to be standing right next to her?

Clay.

I growled a string of profanities, which, of course, got Alice and Edward smirking. I got out and slammed the door shut. I was about to start walking toward the school, but Alice grabbed my coat sleeve. She pulled me toward Bella and Clay and I could do nothing to stop her.

_Alice!!!! _I mentally screamed. Sh ignored me and continued to drag me toward Clay-Who, by the way, couldn't seem to take his eyes off me. It was sortta.... flattering.

_You're a vampire Ashlyn! _I yelled at myself. _One wrong move and you could kill him!_

Edward (who was ignoring my mental scolding) and Bella were holding hands and talking quietly. Alice and Clay were also talking quietly, but then he turned to me.

"Good morning, Ashlyn." He said quietly. He stepped closer and held his hand out to shake. I looked at the extended hand and realized that, more than ever, I really wanted to be with this guy! And I couldn't let that happen! Not with his blood having this magnetic pull. So I just glared.

"It was," I spat. I couldn't bare to see his hurt expression, but this was for the best. I turned around and headed for the school. Behind me, someone was hurrying to catch up with me. I didn't dare turn around. But then that person grabbed my wrist. I spun around and I was glaring face to face with Clay.

_**Clay's POV**_

"It was." Her words cut me deep. She obviously didn't feel the way I felt about her. I ran after her, hoping that I could at least find out what I'd done to offend her.

I grabbed her wrist and immediately dropped it.

It was cold. Not the cold from standing outside, but the cold that a dead person had. I'd felt it before. At my dad's funeral. I'd walked by the casket and touched his cold, lifeless hand. Ashlyn's hand had felt the same way!

Before I could comment she turned around and glared at me.

"What?" she hissed between her teeth. I almost backed off. Her voice was as cold as her skin. Icy and hard. But then I decided to something that I wouldn't normally do: I challenged her.

"What is your problem?" I asked, leaning down so I could look her in the eyes. Her eyes!

They were no longer the pitch black. They weren't even close! They were sparkling gold, that now shone with fury.

I felt as though I was swimming in the pools honey that were her eyes. They were so beautiful. She caught me staring and turned her head away.

"My problem is _you_!" She snapped. I took a step back.

"How can I be the problem? I just moved here, for crying out loud!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. Her eyes narrowed.

"You're always staring at me. Hasn't anyone ever told that that's impolite?" she snapped back. I struggled to keep a smile back. That was it? _That _was the reason she hated me?

"Well, I'll apologize for staring if you apologize for being rude. Deal?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow. I held my hand out again, praying she would at least shake it. She did. With a smile in fact.

"Deal." She said simply. A shudder ran through me as I, once again, felt the coolness of her flesh against mine. She instantly let go and shoved her hands in her pockets. She turned around and started walking toward the school. I was about to go back to the truck, but then I thought of something I'd been dying to ask her.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" She turned and looked at me carefully.

"Sorry," She said slowly. "I have plans."

"Oh," I sighed in disappointment. "Maybe another time."

She smiled a smile that left me breathless. "Of course."

I smiled back, my heart almost exploding with happiness. "Great. See ya' later."

She waved and started back toward the school. Edward, Alice, and Bella walked after her, all three whispering.

I climbed back in me truck and started the engine. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back toward Uncle Charlie's. I replayed everything that had just happened and I couldn't help but smile. But for some reason, I couldn't get out of my head the way her skin felt. Or the way her eyes had changed color.

Contacts? Lighting? My imagination? No, her eyes _had_ been black before and now they were bright topaz.

Her skin. Had she being holding them in a freezer? Was she sick?

Huh, Ashlyn had given me a lot to think about.

_**Ashlyn's POV**_

School went by quickly that day.

I was so happy that I could be around Clay without killing him. It was a strain, but it was possible.

I was sitting in the living room, bored out of my wits, when an idea popped in my head.

"Hey Alice?" I called. She appeared right in front of my, grinning.

"Oh we'll have so much fun! Shopping in Seattle! I love it!" She said, rubbing her hands together in excitement.

"Actually Alice," I sighed placing a hand on her shoulder. Sh turned and looked at me. Her expression was heartbreaking, but I needed this.

"You would do that to me?" she asked, her lower lip trembling. "You would leave me here?"

"Alice, I need time alone right now," I pleaded. I _really_ didn't want to deal with this. "Please understand."

She gave me one more long look and then sighed. She handed me a piece of paper. Directions.

"Thank you Alice," I whispered, giving her a hug. She gave me a small smile and tossed something at me. I caught it easily and flipped it over. It was a shiny black credit card.

"We all have one." Alice explained. "Feel free to use it as you please."

I smiled. "Thanks." She turned to leave, but I caught her arm.

"Alice, next time I want to go shopping, you can come with me. We'll go anywhere you want," I promised.

Her smile was blinding as pictures of Rome and Paris flashed in her head. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Alice." I grabbed my bag and threw the card and my phone in it. I grabbed the Ferrari keys off the coffee table and ran out to the garage. I started the engine and backed out the long driveway.

I raced along the empty highway at about a hundred and ten, listening to a Debussy CD that I'd borrowed from Edward. I finally reached Seattle and parked along the street.

I looked down store-lined street and wondered where in the world I was going to start.

As I looked, an old, wooden sign a few blocks down caught my attention.

_Betty's Books and Coffee Shop._

"That might be a good place to start," I muttered to myself. I walked into the shop and took in the smell of coffee brewing and dusty books. I walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed the first book that looked interesting. I sat down in one of the chairs and let myself get lost into the tragic tale of _Romeo and Juliet_.

~*~

I walked out to my car about two hours later, carrying five or six books that I'd bought. I'd read all of them before. _Romeo and Juliet_, _Jane_ _Ere_, _Wuthering Heights_, _To Kill a Mocking Bird_, and a couple other classics that I loved.

As I walked, I could feel someone's eyes on me. I turned around and saw a group of four men following about twenty feet behind me.

_Maybe their car is parked this way. _I tried to comfort myself. But I knew very well that that wasn't true. I walked faster hopping that they would just leave, but their footsteps picked up the pace, too.

_Great! Just great! _I yelled in my head.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" one of the bigger men called from behind me. I didn't stop, nor did I give them any notice. But he called again.

"Hey Cutie! I'm talking to you!" That's when I smelled it. They were drunk. I could smell it not only in their blood, but also in their breath. I squeezed my eyes shut praying that they would just leave.

They didn't. In fact they walked even faster!

My car was about three feet away when I felt a hand grab my wrist and jerk me around. I looked into the glassy eyes of the man that had spoken.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it isn't polite to walk away from someone when they're talking you?" His breath reeked of booze and beer. It made me want to gag. I tried to jerk away without showing him how strong I really was, but his grip was firm. The other three men walked up behind him.

"Hey Jim! Save some sugar for us!" A short man said laughing. The big man who held onto me barked a laugh.

"You'll have a turn as soon as I'm done with her." He promised. He lifted his hand to my face and cupped my cheek. I jerked my head away and his eyes blazed with determination.

"Listen here Beautiful! My friends and I want to have a good time so your going to do this the easy way or the hard way! Make a choice!" He spat in my face. I cringed away from him, which only made him smile bigger.

What could I do? I couldn't kill them! I couldn't do that to Carlisle and the Cullens! But what were my other choices?

Jim leaned down and was about to kiss me when someone behind us yelled.

"Let her go! And if any of you turn around I'll fire!"

Jim dropped my wrist and put his hands in the air._ I _turned around and gasped. It was the last person in the world I expected to see!

* * *

**Review Review!**


	19. The Truth

**A/N Ugh! U ever ry typing with real fake nails?!? It doesn't work out so well! Enough of my complaining! Here's the next chapter!**

**_Ashlyn's POV_**

"Step away from the girl!" Clay warned again. Jim and his buddies backed off, but still didn't turn around.

As I looked at Clay, I noticed his hands were empty! He had no gun; he was bluffing! Genious!

"Now," Clay continued, walking forward slowly. "Go stand in front of the wall."

The guys obeyed and went and stood in front of the wall. Clay motioned with his head for me to climb in the driver's side of the car. I jumped in and threw my books in the back seat. I motioned at Clay and he hopped in the other side.

"Drive." He commanded. I started the engine and sped away from town. We drove in silence as the lights of Seattle faded farther and farther behind us. Finally he spoke.

"I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead," I sighed. The little annoying voice in the back of my head told me where this was going. He knew. Some how he knew.

"I need to talk to you directly. Where I can have your complete attention. Please Ashyn." He pleaded.

I groaned internally, but nodded. I knew just the place.

**_Clay's POV_**

I stared at her, not nowing what to expect. If she really was a vampire, wouldn't she have been able to fight off those goons? Wouldn't she have been able to defend herself? If so, why didn't she?

"I know just the place," she murmered. She wouldn't look at me. She just stared straight ahead, her eyes never leaving the dark road.

She pulled off onto an almost-invisible side road and drove for a few more minutes. She pulled into a clearing and parked. She got out and sammed the door. She stood there, waiting for me to follow. I unbuckled and climbed out. I looked around the dark space and took in what I saw.

It was an old play ground. It looked as though no one had been there in years. The rusted swings swayed back and forth in the soft breeze and sweaked due to lack of usage. Ivy wrapped around the old slide and the ancient merry-go-round creaked in protest as the breeze blew around it. If she was going to get rid of me, this would be a good place to do it. No one would hear me scream.

She turned and looked at me. Her eyes held an ancient sadness and pain took over her delicate features. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked quietly. I took a deep breath.

"It's more of a question really," I sighed, sitting down on one of the old swings. She sat down in the next swing, yet she wouldn't look at me.

"Ask away," she whispered. She looked as though she was going to cry, yet no tears were spilled. I almost wanted to forget that I ever suspected she was a vampire. I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her everything would be alright. I wanted to kiss her until morning. But I stayed right where I was. I had to do it. I had to know the truth.

"Ashlyn," I started. I paused, gaging her reaction. "Are you....Well I mean...I know you're a.....Ugh!"

I couldn't do it! I just couldn't! What if she was? What then? I know one thing, there would be no "us" after that.

"Just ask me." Her voice was no longer music and velvet. Now it was broken, taken over by sadness. She knew that I knew.

"Are you really a vampire?" I asked softly. I waited for her answer, but instead she just sat there, her face buried in her hands. Tearless sobs racked her body.

"H-h-how did you find out?" She choked out. She looked up at me and her expression broke my heart. Her gold eyes were filed to the brim with tears, yet none spilled over. Her lower lip trembled. "Tell me. How did you find out? Please tell me."

I couldn't stand the fact that she was so torn up about this, but I couldn't belive that I was right. She was a vampire.

"Did Bella tell you?"

The question shocked me. "No! No. Of course not." I said softly.

"Then how?" She cried. "How could you have figured this out?"

I sighed. "Well, first of all, today. Your skin was ice cold and so pale and perfect. And then your eyes were black the last time I saw you. Now there that pretty gold."

She smirked. "These are the eyes of a killer, Clay. And you call them pretty?"

"But you're not a killer," I whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm made to kill. That's what I am."

"No. No you're not." I stroaked her cheek with my finger tips. "You're not like that."

"How do you know?" she snapped and was gone from my sight and appeared some twenty feet away. She stroaked the trunk of a small, but sturdy cedar. And then she ripped it from the ground, roots and all, and threw it across the park. It smashed into a larger tree which shuddered and fell over.

She ran around the park in a blur of motion and appeared once again before me. "I'm stronger than the strongest man alive, faster than the fastest chetah. Don't you dare say I'm not a killer."

I stood up and walked toward her slowly.

"If you were a killer, I wouldn't be standing here alive right now, would I?" She turned her head away from me looking ashamed.

"You don't know how much of a fight I have to put up just to let you stand there." She looked at me sorrowfully. "Every pump of blood your heart pushes through your veins sends flames of the hottest fire down my throat. The only thing that can ease that burn is it's cause. You."

"You're in pain?" I asked in horror. I didn't want her to be in pain. The very thought of her hurting made me sick. "I don't want you to hurt. But I also don't want you to leave."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I should leave just because you don't want me to to." She sighed. "But for some reason, I can't"

"Then don't," I whispered. I leaned down, in hopes that my lips could at least make contact with hers, even for the slightest moment. But she was gone.

I looked around and saw her perched on the slide, once again choking tearless sobs. I walked over and gazed up at her. Our eyes met and I felt like I would drown in her golden eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you, but...I don't know if I can control myself," She sighed once the sobs had died down. "I truly want to."

"I trust you," I whispered. She smiled.

"I don't think I trust myself," she sighed with a laugh. She hopped down and stared up at me. Her lips were pursed and I could tell she was thinking.

"Please." I whispered. She breathed in deeply and I couldn't imagine how much pain that simple move had inflicted. She looked at me and nodded.

"One little kiss." I smiled and leaned down. She stretched on her toes and slowly our lips met.

My lips molded to her cold hard lips and I knew that there could be no greater feeling then kissing Ashlyn.

~*~

**A/N Wow!!! I finished this chapter in an hour and a half!!!!! Think of this as a little present from me! Please tell me what you think!!!! It'll be your present to me! Love you all!**

**Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!**

**~Aquinnah~**


	20. Sneaking In

**Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Ashlyn's POV_**

_Easy Ash. Careful....._

These were the words I had to repeat over and over in my head the entire eight point three seconds our lips were touching.

But I found myself wanting more as our lips separated. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

Clay was gazing down at me as if I was the most innocent creature in the world rather then the world's most dangerous hunter. His eyes were soft and caring and showed nothing but love toward me. I wanted to peek in his head to see exactly what he was thinking, but I figured that would probably ruin the moment. And I wanted this to be absolutely perfect.

Clay pressed his forehead against mine and sighed.

"I love you, Lynnie." He whispered. I giggled.

"What," he asked, his eyes closed.

"Lynnie?" I teased. He pulled away and looked at me carefully.

"You don't like it?" Disappointment flickered across his face for the tiniest moment before he covered it up. "I won't call you that if you don't want me to."

"No, no! I love it." I said, carefully laying my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms and me and breathed in deeply.

"Good. 'Cause I was gonna call you that no matter what." I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see.

I was content there in Clay's arms. I felt safe, protected. As if nothing could touch me here. I didn't want to move and it didn't look like Clay did either. But a couple minutes later, I felt and heard his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He sighed as he dug in his pocket and finally pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID. It couldn't have been good because his expression was pure horror.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to call!" He said, running his fingers through his short, sandy hair. I listened for Bela's reply.

_You're sorry?!? I was calling to apologize because I lost track of time! Edward came over to study and I completely forgot that you would need your truck to get home! Where are you in Seattle? I'll come pick you up!_

Wow that girl's got a good set of lungs! She got all that out in one breath!

"Bella, Bella, relax! I got a ride home!" He looked at me and mouthed _Don't I?._ I nodded. He smiled. "I'll be home soon."

A wave of disappointment washed over me, but it quickly subsided. I didn't want to go home. Not yet at least. I knew what awaited for me there. Alice probably already saw this coming. Rose is gonna flip. Carlisle is gonna give me the _talk_.

I groaned as I sat back down on the swing. I pushed myself slowly as I waited for him to finish talking to Bella.

"You'll see who when I get there.....Ugh! No.....Good _bye_ Bella." He shut the phone with a soft click and sat down next to me.

"Girls," He sighed. "They're so snoopy."

I laughed. "That we are."

He took my hand in his and played with my fingers. He looked at me.

"Does this bother you?"He asked softly. I shook my head.

"It feels nice, actually. Your skin is nice and warm," I said with a smile. He laughed once and continued to play with my fingers.

After a couple minutes he sighed.

"What?" I asked, examining his face. He shook his head as if in disbelief.

"You and Edward aren't related are you?" He asked smiling. I laughed.

"Nope! We actually come from almost completely different sides of the country." I laughed again.

"Where are you from?" He asked softly.

I sighed. "Texas. I lived there till I was changed."

"Wow. So you a southern girl then, huh?" I nodded. He looked down at your entwined hands again and I cold tell he had another question.

"Yo can ask me whatever you want," I assured him. He smiled.

"How long has Bella known?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure exactly. But did you hear about when Bella almost got hit by that van several months back?" He nodded. "I think she found out a couple days later."

"She figured it out all by herself too, then?" He asked, dropping my hand and looking up at me. I shrugged once again.

"I guess. I really don't know too much about that story. After all, I've only been here for about two weeks." I said looking p at the sky. Thousands of stars twinkled above us. Then a shooting star shot across the sky. Clay and I both gasped.

"Make a wish," I whispered to him. He looked thoughtful for a minute then smiled.

"I wish I could always be with you," he whispered. I looked at him and he reached up and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Done." I whispered back. He leaned and and lightly touched his lips to mine. We sat there for a couple minutes, just kissing each other and enjoying the sweet sensation. But after a while I pulled back and sighed.

"I'd better get you home," I said, getting off the swing. He followed and stood up beside me. He took my hand in his and held it to his lips. He kissed it softly and sighed.

"I really don't wan to go," He moaned looking at me. I smiled.

"We'll see each other tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that." He smiled.

"Good. I don't think I can live without you," He murmured. We walked toward the car hand-in-hand. I got in the driver's side and he got in the passenger side. I pulled out of the little clearing and got back on he main road.

While we drove, Clay asked question after question.

Why didn't I feed on humans? Why can't I go out in the sun? Can I eat human food? Why did my eyes turned gold then black? Where had I been living in the past two decades? Do vampires actually sleep in coffins? Why don't I sleep?

All these questions and so many more. Finally, we pulled up to the Swan's house. Clay sighed as he unbuckled.

"That was one of the best evenings of my life," He whispered. I nodded. He gazed at me with those ocean blue eyes and slowly leaned in and once again kissed me.

He pulled back and got out of the car. Before he shut the door, he turned back and looked at me.

"I love you, Lynnie." He said it as though it was a promise. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said back. His heart sped up and his smile was so big as he slammed the door. I watched him run through the light drizzle and jump onto the porch. He turned around and waved. I waved back, but I doubted he could see it in the dark.

He walked into the house and closed the door. I backed out of the Swan's driveway and sped home.

About half way home, I saw someone running in the woods back toward the Swan's house.

_Edward! _I mentally called. He stopped running.

_Where have you been? _He asked. I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

_Seattle. _I said back. He smirked and started running again. That's when I got an idea. Luckly Edward was out of hearing rage.

I pulled into the driveway and quickly sped to the garage. I parked as quickly as I could and quickly ran back toward town before anyone could stop me.

I knew I could and would get in big trouble for this, but I couldn't bare to be away.

The Swan's house came back into view and I stopped on the edge of the tree line. I looked around to make sure no one was watching then I ran and hid in the shadows of the house.

I could hear Edward and Bella talking quietly in her room. I smelled around looking for that one room. Finally I found it. Thankfully it was on the first floor. I found the window and peered in.

Clay was sound asleep. I looked around once more and carefully slipped my fingers underneath the slightly open window.

I lifted it and was thankful it didn't squeak.

_Here goes nothing_ I thought as I soundlessly slipped through the window.

~*~

**Well, there you go! Two chapters in two days! You know you love me! Happy holidays!**

**Please review! I'm working really hard to get these out!**


	21. Sleepover

**A/N OMG!!!! I love u guys! Thank you sooooo much kylie and Golden (anonymous reviewers) and ilovemypug (sighed)!!!!!!!!!! U guys r amazing!!!!!!! I probably wouldn't keep posting as fast if it weren't for you guys! Thank u so much!**

**Also. I have a confession. I'm now addicted to Vampire Dairies and Vampire High! I don't no why, but there's just something about a vampire......:) Any way! I have a new fav song! It's called Cut and it's by Plumb. Go check it out! It's beautiful! I listened to it the entire time while I worked on this chapter! lol  
**

**Enough of my jabbering! Here's another chappy!**

**_Ashlyn's POV_**

I slipped through the window and landed soundlessly in his room. I could hear his soft breathing as he slept. I gazed at his still form and slowly sat down in a chair a couple feet away.

I examined the coffee table and picked up a picture that sat there. Bella, Clay, Charlie and a woman that must have been Clay's mother were sitting on a picnic blanket in a small clearing. I recognized it immediately. It was the park where we'd just been that evening. The picture must have been a couple years old. Bella was younger, her features were more childish, as were Clay's. Charlie's hair didn't have quite as much gray as it did now.

As I stared at the picture,Clay began stirring. I set the picture down and returned my gaze to the man before me.

He turned a couple times, and then, to my sock and surprise, sat up!

He looked at me for a couple seconds and then rubbed his eyes.

"Oh great," he moaned. "I spend a couple hours with her and I start imagining she's here!"

I smiled and walked over to the bed. I sat down on the edge and touched my fingers to his cheek. "Clay." I whispered. His head shot up.

"You're really here?" Shock was in his deep blue eyes as I nodded. He turned away from and I frowned.

"Do you want me to leave?" I whispered. He shook his head, but still wouldn't look at me. Finally he spoke.

"Why are you here?"

I was a little taken back. Did he not want me here? I sighed.

"I wanted to see why Edward always watched Bella sleep. And now I know why. It's amazing." I said with a smile. He laughed.

"Sooo you're not here to seduce me?" I couldn't keep back my laughter.

"No!" I choked out in between laughs. He smiled.

"Good. You had me worried there for a minute." He sighed picking up my hand. He played with my fingers and I couldn't help but stare at him in wonder and awe. He caught me looking and gave me a confused look.

"What?"

I shook my head. "I'm waiting for you to realize that I'm dangerous and run away screaming."

He laughed once. "Sorry but that's not gonna happen. You know why?" I shook my head slowly. "Because I love you." He said softly. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

I know I shouldn't have done it, but I leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips and he kissed me back. His arms snaked around my waist and my fingers knotted in his hair. We kissed each other with all the passion we had in us. He laid back pulling me with him. That's when I knew we had to stop. The burn was too much for me to take.

I ripped our lips apart and ran to the other side of the room. He sat up and looked at me with confusion.

"We can't do this," I said motioning to the bed with my hand. His forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Why?"

I smirked. "Were you not paying attention when we were at the park?"

He still looked confused and I groaned. I walked over and sat down on the very edge of his bed.

"Clay," I sighed. "If I made one wrong move, it could kill you instantly. I could merely mean to stroke your cheek and crush your face instead."

For the first time that night horror flashed across Clay's face. But he recovered quickly.

"You would never hurt me," he insisted.

"Not intentionally."

He didn't say anything, but picked my hand up and once again played with my fingers.

After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"I said it once and I'll say it again; I _trust _you." I looked into his clear blue eyes. I felt as though I was drowning in their depth and I couldn't get out. I finally tore myself away for them and sighed.

"You should probably get some sleep." I got off the bed and headed toward the window. I felt a warm hand curl around my wrist and I turned only to find myself once again gazing into Clay's eyes.

"Stay," he pleaded. "I'll behave, I promise."

I looked at him, then the open window, and back at him. I breathed in and out deeply. I walked over to the window and closed it. I walked over to the bed and laid down next to Clay. I found myself cuddling closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You won't get cold?" I asked softly. He shook his head and traced my lips with his finger.

"I'm perfect as long as you don't go anywhere."

I smiled and buried my head in his chest. His heart rate slowed and it was as if it was singing a soft lullaby to me.

Oh yes. I could definitely get used to this...

~*~

**A/N Well there you go! Thanks again to my wonderful reviews and thanks to all of you who are taking the time to read my story! Just for you guys, here's a sneak peek!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

******Next chapter Sneak peek******

_**Ashlyn's POV**_

I screamed once again as the pain in my head increased.

"What's wrong with her, Carlisle?" Jasper cried. He held me in his arms as he brought me up to Carlisle's study. I heard a gasp as I was laid on the couch. I could feel fingers brushing against my forehead but all feeling was cut off as another pain pounded in my head.

I screamed once again. This was the worst pain yet. It would go away in a couple seconds. It had to!

Just then I heard a new voice. Only this one wasn't spoken aloud.

_I told you we would find you Ashlyn. And now you're going to pay for it if you don't return to us!_

There was one more pain and then everything was gone. It was quiet. No pain. No screaming. Silence.

"Ashlyn?" Jasper's worried voice broke the silence and my eyes flickered open.

********

**A/N There you go! Review Review!  
**


	22. Last Warning

**A/N Thanks to kylie, ilovemypug, and Pyra Sanada!!!!!! You guys are awesome reviewers!!!!!!! And now! I know you've all been looking forward to this chappy, sooooo here it is!!!!!!!**

**_Ashlyn's POV_**

We did that day and night and day and night. Clay and I were inseparable, except for when Clay was working at the library. Thankfully Charlie never suspected a thing. I would know.

I was perfectly happy. Clay had asked me to be his girlfriend, I had the perfect family, nothing could ruin my life. At least, that's what I thought. It all started turning the opposite direction when I was hunting with Jasper.

"No fair!" I cried, tackling Jasper. "That one was mine!"

He laughed as we rolled down the small hill.

He'd, once again, taken the last deer of the herd. And I was still thirsty, which, of course, made me cranky.

"Haha! You snooze you lose!" He laughed as we finally stopped rolling. We both laid back and stared up at the sky.

I smirked. "And those feeling of content and laziness weren't your fault?"

"Touche." He shrugged. We both laid for a minute before he sat up.

"Ash, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He looked down at me.

I sat up. "Shoot."

"Well," He hesitated. "When you first showed up, I was a little nervous about you meeting Alice."

"Why?"

"I honestly didn't know how she was going to react. Or how you were."

I nodded and smirked. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Jazz. But like I said all those years ago; you were always a brother to me. I always loved you, just not _love_ loved you."

He smiled. "It's good to have you back Ash." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I smiled.

"Good to be back." I got up and brushed the leaves and dirt off my jeans. "Think we'd better get back? Bella and Clay are going to be there soon."

"Yeah," He sighed getting up. "Race ya?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You're on."

"Alright," he walked over to my side. "On your mark, get set..."

"Ahhhh!"

I didn't realize that the one who'd screamed was me. All I knew was that there was a giant pain in my head. Worse then anything I'd ever felt since the transformation. I screamed again as another pain pounded against my skull.

I fell to the ground and clutched my head. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Ash? Ash! Ash can you hear me!?!"

Jasper sounded so far away. I couldn't see anything even though I was sure my eyes were open. Another pain throbbed through my head and another scream escaped my lips.

I felt two strong arms pick me up and who ever it was started running. I whimpered as the pain subsided for a moment.

"Ash? Can you hear me?" Jasper's voice was panicked.

"Make it stop, Jazz." I whimpered again. We must have been close to the house because Jasper started talking.

"Esme! Is Carlisle up in his study?"

"Well, yes he is, but why...." Her voice trailed off as we entered the house.

Another pain, another scream. Jasper ran up the stairs. I still couldn't see anything. It was as if someone had shielded my eyes.

"Carlisle!" Jasper cried. "What's wrong with her?"

I heard a gasp as I was laid down on the soft sofa in Carlisle's study.

I felt fingers brushing against my face and head, but all feeling was lost as a greater pain boomed in my head. This was the worst yet. I screamed and thrashed around, but two strong arms pulled and held my arms to my sides.

The pain raged on but suddenly, I heard someone. Someone was speaking to me. Just, not aloud.

_I told you we would find you Ashlyn. And now your precious family is going to pay for it if you don't return to us!_

Aro.

"No! NO! Don't hurt the Cullens! They didn't do anything! Take me instead!" I screamed. But who ever it was, they were gone. As was the pain. I listened long and hard. Listening and waiting for the pain to return.

Silence. No one was breathing or moving. There were two soft heartbeats, but that was all.

Finally, a soft voice spoke.

"Ash. Can you hear me?"

My eyes flickered and I could finally see again. I looked around and found my entire family, Bella and Clay included, standing in Carlisle's office.

Jasper was looking at me with so much concern in his eyes that I just wanted to cry. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

"Ash, who wanted to hurt us?" Jasper asked softly. Edward stepped forward.

"I think Ashlyn has a little bit more explaining to do about her past." I turned and looked at him.

"You heard him too?" My voice was shaky. Edward nodded.

I sat up slowly and leaned back against the arm of the couch. "Maybe you all should sit down."

They all looked confused, but complied. Clay came and sat down beside me. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around me and squeezed me gently.

"Everything is going to be fine," he whispered. I gave him a tight smile. Carlisle was the first to speak and ask the question I'd been dreading.

"What didn't you tell us Ashlyn?" He didn't sound upset, just confused. I sighed.

"Well, it happened after I was changed." I looked at my hands and then back at to the faces of my family. "I ran for days and I even crossed the ocean, then I hit Europe. I ran around there for a bit, but then started smelling things that smelled similar to me.

"I ran for a couple more days and then ended up in Voterra, Italy."

I heard a couple gasps, but kept going.

"That's when I met the Volturi. At the time I had know idea that I had a gift. All I knew was that I could hear the thoughts of others.

"Aro of course was thrilled at the thought of having a mind reader and immediately asked me to join them. Not knowing what I was getting myself into, I accepted.

"Years went by. I'd grown close to a couple of the guard members, Alec and Demetri, and Heidi was a good friend too. But almost everyone else was unwelcoming. Felix and I had grown close and he'd even asked me to marry him a couple times."

Clay stiffened at that.

"But I declined. I'd never liked the way the Volturi had fed and I always went off with Heidi to hunt animals. Felix of course was furious and that ended the friendship right there. He and Jane both conspired behind my back and came up with a plan that they brought to Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"They told them that they believed that I could be very powerful if I was trained properly and that they would be happy to do it, if Aro would let them.

"Aro, loving the idea of having one of the most powerful vampires alive, happily agreed and handed me over to them. That's when the real torture began. Jane would practice her gift on me and Felix would use me as a fighting target.

"I was put through the worse pain that was possible and begged them to stop. But they only laughed and would do it more. Finally it got to where Jane's gift and Felix's strength no longer bothered me. I was stronger and faster then any other guard member.

"Satisfied with their accomplishment they brought me in front of Aro and his brothers. One by one they fought me, using all the strength they had in them. I beat them. Easily in fact. This only angered Caius and he took his brothers aside and told them that I could be dangerous to their reign. Aro listened and I was sure he wouldn't let anything happen to me. But when the meeting broke, Aro announced that I was to be put to death."

I paused for a minute. Everyone was staring at me, their eyes round with shock. I decided that that probably wasn't the best place to leave off so I continued.

"I was to be put to death the very next day. Alec, Demetri, and Heidi all argued for me but Aro ordered them to be silent unless they wanted to join me. Alec and Demetri were about to, but I stopped them and told them I would be fine.

"When the next day came, I was waiting for the guard to come and get me when Alec came and burst through my door. He told me that one of the Cullen boys was here with his sister and a human girl. He said that I wouldn't want to miss this.

"I followed him to one of the secluded balconies that over looked the feeding room and low and behold, there stood Edward, Bella, and Alice. I stood there throughout the entire meeting waiting to see if there would be others that I would die with today.

"As I watched, I listened to the thoughts that ran through your heads. Edward's were mostly about Bella, but it was Alice's that caught my attention.

"Pictures of her and Jasper were playing in her head. I almost fell off my chair when I saw Jasper as a vampire. But I knew right then that I would escape and find him.

"Aro announced that you could go and that's when Heidi brought in the midday meal. I took that as my chance and ran from Volterra. No one saw me, but they obviously found out I was missing.

"I followed you all the way to the airport. I boarded the plain and waited to see what would happen.

"When we landed, your family greeted you and you left. Well, I got side tract and lost your scent so a ran around for awhile and that's when I met up with the Denali coven. You guys know the rest of the story from there."

I looked around at the faces of my family. they all looked dumbfounded and shocked so all I could do was sit there and wait for them to snap out of it. Edward was the first to do this.

"I knew it! I knew you smelled familiar!" I nodded. Carlisle spoke next.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he looked diappointed and hurt. I felt awful.

"I don't know. But I see now that should have. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I begged, looking around once again.

One by one, they all nodded. But Edward suddenly became upset.

"Now what?" He spat. "When will the Volturi show up?"

We all turned and looked at Alice. Her eyes went blank and she sat motionless for a moment. I looked inside her head and what I saw was depressing. Alice came back to life a reported the terrible news.

"They haven't made a decision yet. Until they decide...." She trailed off and we all knew what that meant. We had no idea when or where the Volturi were gonna make their grand appearance.

We all sat in Carlisle's study for hours, trying to decide what to do. A strange buzzing interrupted the silence that had fallen on all of us.

Clay flipped his phone open and read whatever was on the screen. After a couple minutes he spoke.

"I gotta go. Chris needs me at work. A new order at work just came in." He looked torn. I kissed his cheek softly.

"Go. We'll be fine. I'll call if we decide anything." He gave me a sad smile and kissed my forehead. He turned to Bella.

"Ready?"

She nodded and got off of Edward's lap. I watched as they both headed downstairs and listened as Clay drove away.

~*~*~

No one was really in the mood to do anything and Carlisle told me that he wanted me to rest in case another head pain hit.

I was just starting get comfortable, when suddenly loud sirens sounded from the highway.

I ran down to the living room to see if anyone knew what was going on and was shocked to see everyone standing around Alice.

Her expression was one of pure horror. Edward shook her gently.

"Alice you're sure?!?" She nodded.

"What happened?" I asked. They all turned and looked at me though no one would make eye contact.

"There's been a fire at the library Ash." I stopped breathing. Alice looked as though she was about to break down in tears.

"Ashlyn, Clay was still in there."

~*~*~

_**Ahhhhh! I'm horrid I know! But review and get the next chappy SOON!!!!!!!**_

_**Review Review!!!!  
**_


	23. Fire!

**A/N Wow! Okay...um...Wow! I can't believe it! When I posted the last chappy, I had my highest amount of readers that I had in months. I had 463 people read my story!!!!!!!!!! I had about 20 people fav it and 13 people put it on story alert. But I only got 2 reviews :o What do I have to do to get reviews? Can I do this?**

**I want to get at least 6 more reviews? That'll put me at 60. But I would LOVE to get above and beyond that. Please review. I'm working really hard here!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~A.T.~**

**_Previously._**

_"There's been a fire at the library Ash." I stopped breathing. Alice looked as though she was about to break down in tears._

_"Ashlyn, Clay was still in there._

_**Ashlyn's POV**_

I couldn't move. I couldn't react. But I had to get there. I had to be there. But could I get there in time?

Without saying a word I ran out the front door and headed toward town. I could here them running behind me and I could here someone starting a car, but I ignored them.

As I got closer, I could smell the smoke and I could see the orange tint in the sky. There were people everywhere.

The treeline ended so I had to stop running. I stopped, looked around, and then ran at human speed to get closer.

I looked around praying that they'd already gotten him out. But as I looked, I saw the empty stretchers. My stomach went to my throat.

They hadn't gotten him.

I ran up to one of the firemen and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and when he saw me he looked really annoyed.

He was about to send me away but I started before he got the chance.

"Do you know that there's a boy in there?!?" I half shrieked. His expression just got more impatient.

"Yes ma'am, we know. But we can't get to him and the fire's to hot for any of my men to go in there. It would be a suicide mission." He turned away from me, leaving me frozen in my tracks.

They couldn't get him out. He was going to die in there. And all I could do was stand here and watch? I don't think so!

But before I could move, two pairs of arms grabbed me and pulled me back away from the burning building.

"You can't go in the Ash." Jasper's voice was low and firm. "You know you can't go near fire."

I hissed and struggled but Emmett and Jasper held tight. Edward stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders. He spoke in a low voice.

"You know you can't go in there. One little flame and your entire body will go." I growled at his words. I was about to respond but shouting from near the library entrance caught my attention.

"We can't go in! The timbers that are holding up the building caught fire!" One of the firemen called out. That was it! that was all I could take.

_EMMETT! JASPER!_ I screamed in my head. They jumped back in surprise and I took that as my chance. I raced toward the building at my fastest human speed possible. I could hear people screaming at me to stop but I ignored them. I ran into the burning building.

There were smoke and flames everywhere and I could feel my skin getting hot.

"Clay?!?" I shouted. I listened hard, hoping to at least hear a heartbeat, but the fire roared loud and strong. I heard one of the overhead timbers groan and I moved out of the way right as one fell to the floor with a crash, right where I'd been standing.

"Clay!?!" I shouted again. This time I heard a distant, muffled reply.

"Help me."

I ran toward the back of the building, using every ounce of strength and smell. I ran around the already fallen debree and found myself standing in front of a closed door.

_ORDER ROOM_

Order! Clay had said that a new order of books had come in!

"Clay!?!" I shouted pushing and pounding on the door. Locked.

"Lynnie? Is that you?" His voice sounded so lost, so pained. I had to act fast.

"Yes, it's me!" I called back. I grabbed the handle and pulled back with all my strength. The door flew off it's hinges and landed behind me some feet back.

I ran into the room, which was already engulfed in flames, scouring through the fallen timbers.

"I'm over here," Clay moaned. I ran to my right and finally saw him. He was trapped underneath one of the heavy metal bookcases. I fell to my knees at his side. I took his soot-covered, outstretched hand and held it to my face.

"I can't move," he said simply. I took one look at the bookcase and slipped my fingers underneath it. I lifted it easily and Clay wriggled out.

I ran back to his side, wondering why he hadn't stood up yet. Then I noticed that his leg was bent funny.

"It's broken," I said out loud, pointing at his leg. He smirked.

"You don't have to be a doctor to know that." I smiled. I looked at his burned face and arms.

"Let's get you to Carlisle." I picked him up in my arms and headed toward the back door.

I didn't see it coming but it happened anyway. One of the loose timbers fell, hitting me square in the back. I fell to the ground, causing me to drop Clay. I hurriedly brushed off the hot ashes and ran back to Clay. He was unconscious.

"Clay?" I asked, worry cracking in my voice. He didn't wake up and I quickly picked him up. I ran at vampire speed and finally burst through the back door right as the last timbers gave way.

"Ash!"

I turned and saw my family running toward us, Carlisle leading them with his black doctors bag.

"Put him down so I can examine him," he said, digging for something in his bag. I laid Clay down on the ground, but cradled his head in my lap.

I could feel pains on my back and arms, but ignored them as I watched Carlisle examine the man before me.

Carlisle's face was impossible to read. He listened to his heartbeat and checked his burns. Finally he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Ashlyn. He's not going to make it."

"What?" I choked. "No, No! He has to make it!" Sobs started to shake my body.

"There's to much smoke in his lungs and that's making it too hard for him to breath," Carlisle explained, putting a hand on my shoulder. Tearless sobs racked my body, stirring Clay every so slightly. He flinched and his eyes flickered open.

"Lynnie?" he breathed. His voice was horse and raspy. I took hishot hand in mine.

"I'm here," I whispered. "I'm here."

"Do it, Lynnie."

I was shocked. He couldn't mean what I thought he meant! there was no way!

"Do what?" I asked shakily. He looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Make me like you."

Everyone gasped and another sob shook my body.

"I can't do that to you Clay," I whispered. He looked heartbroken.

"Don't you love me?" I smiled grimly.

"More then life itself."

"Then do it. I want to live forever with you." He gasped and then coughed. I looked at Carlisle, hoping he could help me.

"The choice is yours to make," he said softly. "If you choose not to, he only has about five minutes left."

I turned back and looked down at Clay. "You're sure this is what you want?"

He nodded. I looked at Carlisle, then my brothers.

"Pull me back if I can't stop." Understanding, they nodded. I turned my attention back to Clay, who was smiling, and breathed in deeply. I felt a hand on my arm and Clay spoke to me gently.

"I love you, Lynnie."

I smiled and slowly lowered my head to his neck. I kissed the soft flesh and then sank my teeth in. Clay flinched and stiffened, but no scream escaped his lips.

I bit his wrists and finally his ankles. I ran my tongue over each wound, sealing it with the venom. I stepped back and watched as the transformation began.

He didn't scream and he didn't thrash around. I wondered if I was too late. But the sound of his heart assured me that he would be just fine.

Jasper and Alice both wrapped their arms around me and Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Everything's going to be just fine." I smiled as I turned back to Carlisle who was loading Clay in the back seat of his car.

"Yeah," I sighed. I wiped a speck of blood off my lips. "Just fine."

~*~*~*~

**A/N Please Review**! **I mean that's two chapters in 48 hours!**

**Review Review!**


	24. Two?

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!!!!!!**

_**Ashlyn's POV**_

Those were the worst three days of my existence. I never left Clay's side. I wanted to be there throughout the entire transformation.

But Clay's transformation was different from every other one that I'd seen. He never screamed and his body didn't look like it'd changed at all. Sure he looked a little taller, his hair was a tad bit shinier, and his skin was about one shade paler. But other then that, he looked exactly the same.

_Just wait for the eyes _I reminded myself. I shuddered as I remembered the crimson eyes of the newborns and I knew there was no way getting around them.

~*~

It was the last day. Clay was waking up today.

To say I was excited would be an understatement. But the word _ecstatic_ would probably suit. I couldn't stand still. I was constantly pacing the floor, playing a rapid melody on the piano, twiddling my thumbs; anything that involved fast movements. I nearly drove my family insane.

I was currently sitting by my Love's side, watching as he stirred ever so slightly. I heard someone walk in the room, but didn't acknowledge them.

Jasper sat down in the chair on my right and sighed.

"What?" I asked softly, my eyes never leaving Clay's body. He chuckled.

"Excited much?" He asked. "I haven't been able to sit down."

I smiled. "Sorry. It's just that..I've seen so many changes and none have ever gone this well. I mean, he hasn't screamed once."

Jasper shrugged. "We're all different."

"Yeah," I sighed. We sat in silence for a couple minutes, then a bouncy Alice rushed into the room.

"One minute!" She squealed. She sat down and Jasper's lap and grabbed my hand. I gave her the best smile I could. Apparently, it was good enough for her, but Jasper sent a wave of calmness toward me. I gave him a grateful smile.

The rest of the family appeared soon after and we all anticipated the moment Clay's eyes would open.

Slowly the seconds ticked by. And then Clay's heart sped up and then went silent.

That was it? It was over?

_Talk to him! _Alice urged mentally. I stepped forward and cautiously took his warm hand in mine.

"Clay?" I whispered. His eyes flickered and then squeezed shut. It was too bright for him.

"Lights!" I hissed. The lights went out and I turned to Clay yet again.

"Open your eyes my Love," I whispered, softly pressing my lips to his fingers. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He turned and looked up at me.

I gasped and jerked back.

"Clay!" I gasped again in shock. "Your eyes!"

They were his original color! They were still blue! But that's impossible!

He looked at me confusion written across his face.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"N-n-no!" I stuttered. "It's just that your eyes. They're.....blue."

He looked thoughtful for a minute then spoke.

"Do I look okay though?"

I laughed. "You look wonderful."

He smiled. Carefully, he slowly sat up. He reached out and caressed my cheek softly. He sighed.

"Your skin is warm," He whispered then slowly leaned in. He pressed his lips to mine gently. I carefully kissed him back. Someone behind us, Emmett, loudly cleared their throat.

We pulled apart, our lips separating with a _pop_. He smiled me and I pecked his lips once more. Carlisle stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Clay should probably hunt." He looked at Clay, waiting for him to agree. Clay only looked more confused.

"I should?"

"Doesn't your throat burn?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Clay shook his head.

"Nope. No burn."

"That's odd," Carlisle murmured. "Maybe you still have to much human blood in your system."

Clay shrugged, then suddenly became alert.

"Hello?" Bella called from downstairs. Edward and I both looked at each other, horror-stricken.

"BELLA!" We both screamed at the same time, but it was too late. Clay was already gone. We raced down the stairs- expecting to hear screaming and growling- only to find a shocking sight before us.

Clay was _hugging_ Bella! Hugging! Not attacking, hugging!

"Oh it's so good to see you Bells!" He cried, swinging Bella around.

Bella gasped. Whether from shock or lack of oxygen I wasn't sure.

"Human...needs...air!" She rasped. Clay laughed and set her down. He turned to face us and after seeing our shocked expressions, frowned.

"Now what?!?" He threw his hands in the air. I shook my head my head in wonder.

"Do you not feel any burn?" Jasper asked, stepping in front of me. Then Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, well! Looks like we found your gift!" We all turned and stared at Carlisle.

"What?" Clay snapped. Carlisle chuckled again.

"Your gift is control." Clay still looked confused so I explained.

"It means that you're not easily tempted by human blood," I motioned toward Bella. "You should have attacked her. It's what every other newborn would have done."

Clay slowly nodded, then smiled.

"I have a gift!" He laughed. Then we all joined in.

After our laughter died down I turned to Bella.

"Why did you come here? You could have gotten hurt." She looked confused for a second.

"Alice called and told me to come over." She said, pointing at Alice, who looked a little sheepish.

"I had a vision," she said simply. I smirked.

"And when were you going to let us in on your little plan?" I asked crossing my arms. She shrugged, ending the discussion.

"Well," I sighed. "Do you wanna go hunt?"

Clay's eyes got wide with excitement. "Really?"

"You are a vampire." I said with a laugh.

"Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and we ran out the door.

~*~*~

"Is that the last one?!?" I called from the other side of the clearing. Clay ran over to me.

"Are you done already?" He asked, pouting. I pecked his lips.

"You're a newborn. You need more blood then I do." I explained lacing our fingers together. He sighed, then smiled.

"I want to show you something." His smile was huge and I narrowed my eyes.

"What?"

He handed me a rock. "Hold this."

He placed it in the palm of my hand then stepped back.

"Clay...." I said slowly. He put up a hand and I shut up. He stared at the rock and I watched in shock as it rose in mid air! I gasped. I moved my hand and waved it underneath the floating pebble. I turned and gaped at Clay, who was smiling angelically. He squinted his eyes and the rock exploded! A thin shower of dust floated in the air. I turned and stared at my love.

"H-h-how did you do that?" I gasped. He shrugged, still smiling. I laughed in shock as I ran to his side.

"We have to show Carlisle," I said, taking his hand again. He smiled and we ran back toward the house.

~*~*~

"Now watch carefully," Clay instructed. He stared at the glass plate that I held in my hand. It rose slowly and moved over to the center of the room. Everyone gasped.

"No. Way!" Emmett yelled. Clay smiled and squinted. The plate exploded and the little shards of glass fell to the ground with little tinkling sounds. Everyone clapped and Clay came and sat next to me.

"How did you figure that out?" Carlisle asked leaning forward, intrigued. Clay shrugged.

"While I was hunting, I saw this really weird rock. So I stared at it and then it just...floated." He laughed. "I wanted to get a better look so I squinted and then, poof! It was gone!"

"Telekinesis," Carlisle shook his head in confusion. "I've never met a vampire with a gift like this."

Now I was confused. "I thought his gift was control."

Carlisle shrugged. "I guess he has two."

I laughed once. "Seriously? Two?" He nodded.

Emmett whistled. "Who knew."

Alice raised her hand slowly.

We all started laughing.

"Two," I whispered softly. Clay turned and smiled at me.

"Guess I'm just special, huh?" He whispered. I laughed.

"Don't go getting a big head about it." I said punching him lightly. "But yes. You are very special."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

~*~*~

**A/N Okay. So not much happens in this chapter, but you found out what Clay's gift was! By the way! Thanks to Golden for the Telekinesis idea! I was just going to give him thirst control, but then she suggested telepathy! So thanks a million!**

**Please Review! I want to make it to 70 reviews!!!! That's like 6 more so let's see if we can do it!!!**

**Review Review!  
**


	25. Family Meeting

**:o I got 2 reviews last chapter. :o Please review. They make me happy! =)**

**_Ashlyn's POV_**

"Do it again!" I called to Clay. He laughed and lifted another boulder mentally. I thrust my fist forward and hit the rock square in the center. It burst in to a million little pieces and Clay laughed again.

"Well, that was fun."

I smiled."You ready to go home?"

Since the transformation, Esme had convinced Charlie to let Clay stay at our house since it was so much bigger. Of course this wasn't the case but it was a good excuse. And Charlie could never say no to Esme, so Clay was living with us.

He nodded and we headed toward the house. We ran for a couple seconds before I pulled Clay to a stop.

"Wait!" I hissed. He looked at me funny but stopped. I smiled at him gratefully then went back to listening

Someone was talking to Carlisle in the house. It sounded like Edward and Jasper.

"What do you mean the fire was set?" Carlisle was asking them.

"I mean that we went there and their smell was so profound that it was impossible to miss," Edward told him. "They had to have done it, Carlisle."

I gasped.

Someone had tried to kill Clay! And I had a pretty good idea who.

"Come on!" I said, pulling at Clay. I ran toward town.

"Wait! This isn't the way home!" Clay objected."What are we doing here?"

"You'll see in a minute," I said stopping at the tree line.

This was when I was glad Clay didn't change to much during in the transformation. He could still go out and people could see him without expecting anything.

We ran at human speed toward the charred remains of the library. When reached the place where the library once stood, I slammed on the brakes. I looked around, searching for anything that might give us a hint of who started the fire.

After picking through the ashes for a bit, Clay spoke up.

"Alright, Lynnie." He said, brushing his hands off on his jeans. "What are we doing here?"

"Looking for something." I said digging through another pile of ashes.

"What?"

I stood up and looked at him.

"Did you hear Carlisle talking to Edward and Jasper?"

He nodded. "They said someone started the fire. So?"

"So...We're looking for clues. Even though I'm pretty sure the Volturi did it." I said, kicking a piece of half-burnt wood.

Clay walked over to me. "Them again?"

I smirked. "Yeah. They....."

I trailed off as something buried under a pile of wood caught my attention. I stooped down and picked up the little scrap of red material. I held it to my nose and breathed in the sweet scent.

"It was them alright," I sighed, showing him the piece of fabric. He picked it up and stared it.

"And you know that...how?

"Well," I took the piece of material back. "I'd know this scent and color anywhere. Usually the guard wears red cloaks and this smells like Chelsea."

I stuffed the material in to my pocket and grabbed Clay's hand. "Come on. I need to tell Carlisle."

We hit the tree line and ran full speed. After a few minutes I heard Clay laugh.

"What?" I asked confused. He laughed again.

"You do remember Alice right? The psychic? Chances are, she probably told the rest of the family what you found."

I rolled my eyes. "We still need to get home. The Volturi could strike again at any minute. Who knows who they could hurt!"

"Good point," He said, running faster.

"Family meeting!" I called, running to the dining room. Everyone appeared instantly.

"You're sure it was Chelsea?" Carlisle asked sitting down. I nodded.

"And probably Afton since they're mates." They all nodded in understanding. "Alice can you see anything?"

Her eyes went vacant for a minute before she shook her head. "They haven't decided anything yet." I nodded, slightly disappointed.

"Wait," Jasper spoke up. "That's good! It's means they're afraid of us."

"True," I said standing up and pacing the floor. "But it would be nice to see what they're planning just so we can stop anyone from getting hurt."

It was quiet for a minute then a startled gasp broke the silence. We all turned and faced Alice, who was shaking. Finally the vision ended. No one moved.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked gently. She looked at him, trembling.

"They're coming here! All of them!" Esme gasped and Jasper growled. Edward was shaking.

"No!" He yelled. We all turned and faced him. His expression was angry and full of fury.

"Don't you see?!? They can't come here! Bella is still human!" He shouted.

"No..." I moaned falling into my chair. I buried my face in my hands.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Esme asked softly. Emmett growled.

"We can fight." He said, flexing his biceps. I shook my head.

"We could, but we wouldn't win. They out number us." Carlisle looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Ashlyn, you said Alec and Demetri were close to you." I nodded. "How close?"

"They were my brothers," I sighed. He nodded.

"Do you think they would fight along side Aro?"

I shook my head. "Probably not. Not if it meant killing me. But that's just a hunch."

Silence fell over us once again, but I knew what would have to happen. I said my idea aloud.

"I'll leave." I was looking down at my hands, but I could feel their stares.

"Ashlyn, we-" I interrupted Carlisle.

"No. This is my fault. I don't want you to have to pay for it."

Everyone was quiet because they all knew I had a point. Clay stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm coming with you then."

I smiled and took his outstretched hand. Edward shook his head.

"Just because you're not here, that won't stop the Volturi from coming." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. I nodded.

"They'll want to see if you know where I went."

"And they'll probably take that as the perfect opportunity to check on Bella." He pointed out again.

"There is one option," Alice whispered softly. We all turned to look at her.

She looked wary and nervous.

"Send Bella with Ash and Clay."

~*~*~

**A/N Well, you had a bit more action in this chapter! Do you think Edward will let Bella go? Review and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP!!!!!!!**

**Review Review!  
**


	26. Good Bye

**_This is it!!!!! It's the last chapter in the first book!!!! So read carefully!!!!! Enjoy!!!!_**

**Previously:**

_"Let Bella go with Ash and Clay."_

**_Ashlyn's POV_**

"Are you crazy!?!" Edward shouted. He pointed at me. "_She_ is the reason we're in this mess!"

"Edward," Carlisle warned. But Edward ignored him and continued ranting.

"You mind as well just hand Bella over to them and say 'Have a nice snack!' !"

"Edward."

"I mean, once they find Ashlyn, they won't hesitate to kill all three of them!"

"Edward!"

"Then of course, I'll be making an appointment with the Volturi and....."

"EDWARD!"

"What!" He turned and faced me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nice to know you have faith in me." He looked away sheepishly. "But he does have a point. Why would Bella be with me and Clay?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. She just is. Watch."

She replayed the vision in her head and I watched in shock as Bella, Clay, and I ran through the woods, then drove in the Ferrari, and then sat in a strange room. It looked like a living room. The vision ended there.

I looked at Alice, hoping for an explanation, but she only shrugged. Edward continued his ranting.

"Alice. You expect me to let the love of my life run to the middle of nowhere with a fugitive who has the most dangerous enemy of all after her?!?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I smirked.

"As a matter of fact," Alice said, sticking her chin out.

"And I should do this because....why?" Edward growled between his teeth.

"Edward," Alice sighed, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Maybe this time, instead of asking questions, we should just... do it."

Edward looked torn, but then sighed.

"You leave tomorrow." I gave him a small smile.

"I'll protect her with my life." I promised. He smiled sadly then ran out the door toward Bella's house. I walked up the stairs toward mine and Clay's room.

I fell on the bed and buried my head in the pillows. Tearless sobs shook my body and I just laid there, wishing I'd never brought this upon the Cullens.

I felt a hand on my back and I rolled onto my side. I looked into Jasper's honey colored eyes and then realized that if I'd never come here, I never would have found Jasper. Or Clay.

"Ash," Jasper chuckled. "What is with the emotions?"

"Oh Jasper," I cried. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "What if something goes wrong!?! What if they catch us?!? What if-"

"Ash! Ash!" Jasper said pulling back and looking at me. "You're going to be fine. I know you will."

"Oh Jazz.." I land my head on his shoulder, the sobs starting again.

~*~*~

"I don't want to leave you," Bella whispered, stroking Edward's face. Edward laughed once.

"I have a weird feeling of déjà vu," He whispered. She smiled.

"Only instead of one vampire after me, I have at least eight." She teased.

"Bella this isn't a laughing matter." Edward sighed. She nodded.

"And Bella, If you let anything happen to you at all, you will be personally responsible. This isn't one nomad vampire. This a group of of them."

She nodded again."I still don't want to leave you."

Edward pressed his lips to her forehead. "Ash and Clay will take good care of you."

She looked over at me and I nodded. She turned back to Edward and stretched on her toes to kiss him. The stood like that for a few seconds before I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry, but it's time." I watched as tears trailed down Bella's cheeks. Edward wiped them away and then reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a long, narrow, velvet box and handed it to Bella.

"I want you to have this," He said softly. She lifted the lid and gasped. I looked inside and if I was still human I would have been crying.

Inside the box was Edward's Cullen crest ring. He'd strung it on a silver chain.

He lifted it and clipped it around her neck.

"So I'll always be with you." He murmured. Tears were gushing from Bella's eyes as Edward kissed her once more. It was so perfect that I felt like I needed to turn around and give them privacy. Yet, I found myself unable to move.

"Go." he whispered. "We'll be together soon."

After one last kiss, Bella walked over and stood by me.

"I'm ready," she sniffed. I hugged her and climbed into the back seat. Clay hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"I love you Edward," Bella whispered as we pulled out onto the highway. I hugged her shaking body to me as she cried into my shoulder.

_Oh God, _I prayed silently. _Please let this work._

We drove drove down the dark highway, toward the only other place I hoped we would be safe.

Denali.

~*~*~

**_That's It for book #1!!!!!!! Now on to #2! I changed thee name. it's: Running With A Fugitive. I thought the title was appropriate._ I already posted the first 2 chapters and**** I'll probably be posting again later today! So keep an eye out! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you'll all read the sequel!**

**Thanks for the support!**

**Aquinah Tchop**

**Review Review!  
**


	27. VERY IMPORTANT INFO!

Hey! I know, I know. You're all going, "What the heck! She finished this book already!" And I did. I just wanted to let you know I changed the title of the books. And now the saga is called The Shadows Saga. Read the new titles and you'll understand.

#1. Shadows From My Past

#2. Within the Shadows

#3. Coming Out of the Shadows

#4. To be determined.

That's all. Thanks for reading!

P.S. I want the last title to be REALLY eye-catching. It has to include "Shadows" Any ideas?


End file.
